One Year In The Feudal
by Gbaby808
Summary: The well has sealed for one year, now kagome must live with inuyasha. While miroku, sango, and shippo go on a year long search for Kohaku. ByGbaby808
1. Chapter 1

One Year In the Feudal 

****

Summary; The well has sealed for one year, now kagome must live with inuyasha. While miroku, sango, and shippo go on a year long search for Kohaku.

Enjoy

By;Gbaby808

"Bye kagome where going to miss you"Sango said giving her bestfriend a hug good bye. Naraku has defeated a month ago and kagome was going home.

"I'M..GOING TO MISS YOU KAGOME DON'T GO!!"shippo cried as he clung to her leg.Kagome picked him up and gave him a tight hug before putting him down.

"It'll miss you too shippo"Kagome

"Lady kagome, I wish you the best"Miroku

"Thanks"Kagome

Everyone turned to inuyasha waiting for him to say something.

"Feh! Yeah bye wench"Inuyasha turned away from her holding the shikon jewel in his hand, kagome had made it pure.

"Bye inuyasha…"Kagome. She sat on the wells end and looked in.

'This is it…… inuyasha.. I.. I don't wanna say good bye'Kagome thought as she jumped inside

"OUCH!"a loud scream came from inside the well. Miroku sango shippo and inuyasha all ran over to it and looked inside. Kagome was rubbing her butt.

"Kagome?"Sango

"I can't get though!"Kagome said as she climbed back up.

"Is the well sealed?"Miroku

"I don't know, we should ask kaedi"Kagome

The group made their way down to kaedis hut where she was reading a school

"Kaedi I think the well is sealed!"Kagome said as everyone entered the hut

"I child I know, the well closes once everyone 10 years"Keadi

"When's it open?"Kagome

"One year from now"Keadi

"WHAT?!?!"everyone said

"I GET TO STAY WITH KAGOME FOR ONE WHOLE YEAR!"shippo said jumping up and down

"I guess where have to wait sango"Miroku

"Wait for what?"Kagome

"Me and sango where going to go out and find kohaku with inuyasha and shippo"Miroku explained

"Oh you guys can go, I'll just stay here with inuyasha"Kagome

"Really kagome?"Sango

"Yes go, I'll be good here"Kagome

"I'll be here too"Shippo said hugging kagomes leg

Miroku and sango looked at each other knowing they had the same idea

"Shippo how about you come with us, well need someone who knows how to hunt with us and seeing as inuyasha's staying with kagome you're the only one"Sango

"Aw… but can't you hunt for your self's I wanna stay with kagome!"Shippo wined

"Shippo you're the only one you should go"Kagome said patting his head

"Ok but as soon as we come back me and you are going to play lots of games before you go right?!"Shippo said with a sparkle in his eye

"Ok shippo what ever you want"Kagome

'Kagome and me alone for one year……….."Inuyasha thought rubbing his head

"Well then it's done we leave tomorrow morning"Sango

"I inuyasha kagome your be staying with me am I right?'Kaedi

"If you don't mind to much?"Kagome

"Not at all kagome, you two can share the spare hut next to this one, it's a two room place but only one has a bed"Kaedi

"Thank you!"Kagome

"It's about 10 already I think we should all get some sleep"Miroku

"Wow miroku you haven't done one perverted thing all week, impressive"Shippo

"Yes Yes Yes I know, now my sango me love naraku is gone and you have agreed to bare my child so if you'll just fallow me I'l….."Miroku

SMACK!

Sango smacked him across the face and miroku flew out the door hitting the ground.

"Nevermind"Shippo

"Spoke to soon"Kagome said seeing sango go after him

'One year with inuyasha, in the same hut……. I hope he at least stays in the same room as me, with the others gone he'll be more open right…"Kagome thought as she rolled her sleeping bag out and crawled into it. Shippo jumped in with her as inuyasha said in the corner and fell asleep

Is it good should I keep going?


	2. FAT!

The morning cam quickly as miroku,sango, and shippo where off on their way with some of kagome homemade food, mostly rice, eggs, and chips.

"BYE WELL MISS YOU!"kagome yelled as they started down the dirt path. They truned back and waved. Kagome turned around and faced inuyasha who was leaning on a tree.

"So Inuyasha what you wanna do today?"Kagome asked with a smile

"Sleep"Inuyasha

"Anything else?"Kagome

"Eat"Inuyasha

"Anything else?!"kagome said starting to get annoyed

"Bath"Inuyasha said yawning

"WHY ARE YOU SO LAZY!"kagome yelled

"I ain't lazy! Just tired"Inuyasha

"Why?"Kagome said clamming down. She walked over and sat next to him by the tree, inuyasha looked down at her.

"Don't know, maybe it's because the new moons tonight"Inuyasha said with a shrug

"oh that's right"Kagome

"feh! Same old forgetful wench"Inuyasha

"I'm not the same! I'm 18 now remember!"Kagome

"So your 3 years old big deal"Inuyasha

"Hey I've grown up in 3 years"Kagome said standing up in front of him. Inuyasha looked at her.

'Hell yeah you grow up your ass and butt got nice and big………. I've been spending to much timn with miroku………………am I staring at her. OH SHIT I AM!"inuyasha thought as he quickly looked away from her.

"Yeah you put on some weight"inuyasha

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! I AM NOT FAT! SIT SIT SIT SIT!"kagome said taking in a deep breath. She turned away from him and walked to the hut they shared.

"Dam that wench"Inuyasha cursed as the spell wore off and he rose out of the ground. Inuyasha looked over to the sun that was setting. He made his way to the hut as he could feel his hair starting to turn black and his ear moving down his neck. He entered the hut where kagome was mixing some thing over a fire. She turned to inuyasha who looked away from her.

'I guess he's mad at me….. well HE CALLED ME FAT!"kagome thought as she mixed the food. Inuaysha took a seat across from her. He bit his lip as he's ear where no longer on his head, it always hurt when they did that not a lot but it did.

"Sorry.."Inuyasha mumbled

"Um?'Kagome looked up at him from the pot

"Sorry I didn't mean to call you fat ok"Inuyasha mumbled

'He's human side is really getting to him'Kagome thought as she poured a bowl.

"Here"Kagome said holding it in front of his face

"It's my first time making rabbit stew so it might not be good"Kagome. Inuyasha took the bowl from her and took a sipe

"It's good"Inuyasha

"Really?"Kagome said looking at him with hope that she might be a good cook

"Yeah"Inuyasha

"THANK YOU!"kagome said as she poured herself a bowl.

The meal soon finished and it was time for bed. Kagome set the bowls aside and went to her bag to look for her pajamas.

"I get the bed tonight"Inuyasha

"No I do!"Kagome said as she looked for her pajamas

Inuyasha walked into the room with the bed, the bed wasn't that big but it was big enough for 2 people.

'Why would kaedi get a bed so big for us?……..(Thinking) AHHHHH THAT OLD HAG IT JUST LIKE MIROKU!"inuyasha's mind screamed. He sat down on the bed.

"Inuyasha I'm sleeping in here tonight"Kagome said coming inside wearing her pink pajamas.

"No I am!"Inuyasha

"No I am!"Kagome

"NO ME!"inuyasha

"SIT!"kagome yelled as inuyasha fell onto the floor. After inuyasha didn't get up after 2 minutes kagom started to worry.

"Inuyasha you ok?"Kagome asked poking him.

"That hurt more the normal"Inuyasha said pulling himself off the floor

"I'm sooo sorry!"kagome

"I'm fine, you can sleep in here I'll sleep in your sleeping bag in the other room ok?"Inuyasha said rubbing him head. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

'Sorry inuyasha….. but I can't risk you hearing me"Kagome thought as she laid in the bed. Kagome had turned 18 2 months ago and her dreams became fantasies about her and inuyasha. She learned that she talked in her sleep when her little brother came into her room one night after hearing her make a tiny screaming sound. Every night they got worse and worse, closer to them really making love and not just foreplay.

'Please…… don't let inuyasha hear me"Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off into dream land.

**Should I still keep going? Is it good? Oh but no lemons for a few more chappys sorry lemon fans.**


	3. Scary Bunnies

Inuyasha crawled into kagomes sleeping bag and drifted off into sleep.

Kagomes dream 

Kagome walked though a field of flowers, she wore her normal school uniform.

"INUAYSHA, SHIPPO, MIROKU, SANGO!"kagome yelled as she ran though the field. She felt someones arms snake around her waist, she spun around and stared up into a pair of amber eyes.

"Inuyasha where are the others?"Kagome asked

"Away for a while"Inuyasha whispered into her ear. He licked her ear and blow cold air into it sending shivers down her spine. He pulled away from her and tightened his grip on her, he moved so close kagome could almost feel his lips on hers.

"Inuyasha…. What are you doing.."Kagome asked blushing

"Nothing, I'm waiting for you"Inuyasha said his voice flogged with lust. Kagome grabbed his shirt and pulled him so hard that they fell back.

"Ouch"Kagome

"I like this position better"Inuyasha

Kagome looked up at him, she was laying under him, inuyasha's knees where spreading her legs open while his hands held her down.

"Um… can you let me up please….'Kagome said with a blush on her face.

"Not just yet"Inuyasha. He pressed his lips down on hers, and kagomes gasped as his tongue slide into her mouth. Kagome loved her hands around his neck and pulled on his sliver hair.

End dream 

Kagome sat up in her bed breathing heavy.

"That was shorter then normal"Kagome

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up to see inuyasha standing staring at her confused

"Inuyasha what are you doing here!"Kagome yelled

"Don't get all bitchy god, I heard you call my name"Inuyasha said jumping off her bed

"You did?"Kagome asked

"Yeah you having a bad dream or something?"Inuyasha asked as he started to walk to the door

"Um.. Y.Yeah I was there where evil bunnies throwing carrots at me!"Kagome

"Evil bunnies?"Inuyasha

"Yeah they where sooo cute! But she mean!"Kagome

"Ok then… Night"Inuyasha said walking out the door

Kagome laid back down on the bed.

"He heard me oh god! WHAT IF HE WAS LIEING! Maybe he heard me!"Kagome thought as she covered her face with the pillow.

Next day 

Kagome got out of bed and headed out the door. Inuyasha wasn't in the other room and her sleeping bag was folded up.

"MUTT WHERE'S KAGOME!"Koga yelled from outside the hut where inuyasha stood in front of.

"She ain't here!"Inuyasha yelled

Yes she is! I can smell her and…. Morning kagome!"Koga said running past inuyasha to where kagome was.

"Hi koga, you look well"Kagome said being polite

"Kagome naraku is gone thanks to me"

"I KILLED HIM!"inuyasha

"SHUT UP, so kagome will you come with me now like you promised?"koga

'SHE ISN'T GOING WITH YOU!"inuyasha yelled

"koga inuyasha's right I'm not going with you"Kagome

"What?'Koga

"I'm right?"Inuyasha

"I'm staying here with inuyasha'Kagome

Koga let go of her hands and stepped back

"I'll be back in a month"Koga said running off into the forest.

"Your really going to stay?"Inuyasha

"Of cores I'm not going to leave you here alone"Kagome said walking back inside to change out of her pink pajamas and into her school outfit.

"I thought for sure she'd go"Inuaysha said to himself as he walked into the hut.

"Hey inuyasha?"Kagome yelled from the bed room

"Yeah"Inuyasha

"Can we go down to the lake?"Kagome

"Why you asking me? You can go"Inuyasha

"I want you to come with me, just this once"Kagome said coming out in her school outfit

"No thanks"Inuyasha

"I'll bring ramen"Kagome said showing him a bowl of chicken ramen.

"Lets go"Inuaysha

"Great"Kagome

Inuyasha and kagome walked down to the river that was about 2 miles away from the village, kagome rode on inuaysha's back after the first mile.

"Ok where now ramen"Inuyasha said as kagome climbed off his back

"After you teach me how to fish"Kagome sitting by the river

"Wench!"Inuyasha mumbled as he sat behind kagome

"Teach me yet?'Kagome asked turning her head to face him.

"Sit on your knees"Inuyasha. Kagome moved closer to the river and sat on her knees. Inuyasha snaked his arms around her waist and grabbed her hands.

"Ok now lean forward"Inuyasha

Kagome looked into the water and saw some koi fish swimming, Inuyasha pushed his figures between hers and hovered above the water. He placed his head on her shoulder and looked over as kagome blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ok you see that fish?"Inuyasha said pointing to the orange one with a black strip down it's back.

"Yes"Kagome

"Ok 1..2…3.."Inuyasha said about to push his hand under the water with kagomes and scoop up the fish,. When..

"Inuaysha kagome what yeah doing?'some of the little village kids asked from behind them

"INUASYAH SIT!"kagome yelled with out thinking. Inuyasha and kagome fell into the water, they swam back up to the surface.

"You guys ok?' A little girl with long black hair, wearing a blue kimono with a lily on it she was about 3 asked.

"Yeah where fine"Kagome said coughing up some water

"Ok well kaedi said to tell you guys that a storms coming so come back soon"

"Ok"Kagome'

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	4. Burn

Inuyasha and kagome caught 2 koi fish. One was red, orange and white and the other was white with a gold like tail.

"Ok now what"Inuyasha said poking the fish as they flopped on the grass.

"I don't know………. Lets put them back!"Kagome said trying to pick one of them up.

The koi flipped around and slide everywhere. Kagome picked one up and tried to take it to the lake, it slipped out of her hands.

"AAHHHHHH"Kagome screamed as the koi landed on her head, She knocked it off and looked for where it went.

"Kagome I don't like fish…"Inuyasha said looking at his head, The koi fish was flopping on his head between his ears.

"ah…. Hold still I got it"Kagome. She walked over to inuyasha and was about to push it off him when the fish slide off his head.

"GET IT OUT!"Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up. The koi fish went down his shirt as inuyasha started to hop around like he was on fire.

"HOLD STILL I GOT IT!"kagome said running after inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped and kagome danged into his back.

"My nose"Kagome said rubbing her nose

"Why did you stop"Kagome

Inuyasha turned around and the fish was in front of his face.

"Ea….."Kagome

"Get this thing out of my face"Inuyasha growled

"You get it, it's just a fish"Kagome

"This fish is creepy looking"Inuyasha

"Ok don't move"Kagome said grabbing the fish. She pulled it out of his shirt and held it up.

"I GOT IT"kagome The fish started to move around again and kagome throw it into the lake and inuyasha put the other back in too.

"We should get back"Inuyasha

"Yeah"Kagome

Inuyasha and kagome started down the path. The sky was cloudy and kagome was getting tired

The rain began the pour down hard as they walked.

"Inuyasha how much longeeeerrrr"Kagomes teeth chatered at the last part. Inuyasha looked back at her she was soaked her white shirt was almost see though and sticking to her, kagomes hair stuck to her shoulders and forehead. Inuyasha let a blush creep onto his cheeks as he turned around.

"Here"Inuyasha, He slipped fire rat robe off and wrapped it around kagome. Kagome pulled it tighter around her.

"Won't you get cold?"Kagome

"Feh! Don't worry about me"Inuyasha mumbled as he kept walking. Kagome fallowed after him, they kept walking for what seemed like hours.

"Inuyasha I think we're lost"Kagome said looking at inuyasha. He had his back turned to her.

"A…ACHOO!"inuyasha sneezed and they shook his head.

"Inuyasha your getting a cold"Kagome. She ran over to him and felt his forehead. He was warm and looked kind of tired.

"I'm fine wench lets keep going"Inuyasha mumbled as he tired to walk past her. Kagome garbbed his arm.

"Inuyasha you need to rest"Kagome

"I'm fine"Inuyasha. He pulled his arm away from her.

"INUYASHA I THINK I'M GONNA PASS OUT!"kagome yelled. Inuyasha spun around and looked at her

"What?!'inuyasha asked

"I don't feel good"Kagome said letting out a small cough

"Dammit wench"Inuyasha. He went over and picked her up bridal style, inuyasha ran through the forest and looked around till he found an empty cave. He seat kagome down inside.

"You ok?"Inuyasha asked looking at kagome

"I'm fine, now time to go to bed inuyasha!"Kagome said with a smile

"GGGRRR WENCH YOU TRICKED ME!"inuyasha yelled

"Yep! Now go to sleep your sick"Kagome

"You can sleep I'm staying up"Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…. How can you be soo… mean…"Kagome said looking like she was going to cry

"Hey… stop that…s top crying"Inuyasha.

"Your sooo mean"Kagome said covering her face with her hands. Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her he laid down next to her and looked over to her

'I'm going to sleep now stop crying"Inuyasha

"OK'Kagome said looking at him smiling

"I'm not falling for that ever again"Inuyasha mumbled

"Ok take off you shirt"Kagome

'What?"Inuyasha looked at her with an odd look

"Your soaked"Kagome

Inuyasha looked down at himself he's shirt was sticking to him and his pants where no better.

Inuyasha pulled his shirt off and put it down to dry. He looked over to kagome who had passed out already, Inuyasha pulled his soaked robe off her and laid it out to dry. He laid down next to kagome and pulled her close.

'Kagome, I wish I could hold you like this when your awak"Inuyasha whispered. Lucky kagome was in a deep sleep or was it?

**Morning **

The sun light entered the cave, inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around. Some how in their sleep kagome ended up under him, inuyasha's head rested on her chest.

'She's still asleep"Inuyasha whispered. He's eyes fell on her lips.

'Kagome… I'm gonna get sat a million times for this"Inuyasha thought. He hover over kagome, leaning down so his lips almost touched hers.

'I can't wait anymore, I need to at least kiss her once just once'Inuyasha thought he pressed his lips down on hers. The kiss was sweet and tender.

"Hum?"Kagome gasped as she opened her eyes. Kagomes slapped him across the face and inuyasha sat up. Inuyasha placed his hand over the red mark kagome gave him. Inuyasha got up and started to walk away from her.

"INUYASHA WAIT!'kagome yelled. Inuyasha stopped and looked back at her. Kagome looked at his eyes, and felt like crying

'He looks so hurt……. I'M SO STUPID! He was kissing me! That's what I've been waiting for…'kagome thought as inuyasha sat far away from her by the entrance for the cave.

'Inuyasha…."Kagome

**REVIEW IT YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPPY**


	5. 2 Far?

Inuyasha and kagome returned to the village. They hadn't talked since this morning and inuyasha stayed at least 2 feet away from her at all times.

It was night time and kagome was making some eggs and ramen from ducks she saw.

Inuyasha sat by the door away from her.

"Inuyasha here's your dinner it's ramen"Kagome said trying to give him the bowl. Inuyasha kept his back turned to her. Kagome put the bowl next to him and went to eat her food

**1 hour later**

"Night inuyasha don't stay up to late"Kagome said about to open the door.

"Inuyasha you wanna come sleep with me tonight?"Kagome asked turning to him. Inuyasha's ear lifted up then went back down.

"Ok then night"Kagome said sadly going back to her room.

"Sorry kagome not tonight"Inuyasha whispered when she left. Inuyasha went into the middle of the room and lay down on his back.

"Was it really that bad?"Inuyasha asked himself as he placed his had where kagome had slapped him. It wasn't red or even pink anymore, but it still burned like a broken heart.

"Inuyasha….."

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he hear kagome say his name from the other room.

"Must be having a mad dream"Inuyasha thought. He turned over to his side and tried to sleep.

"Oh….inuyasha"

"Um"Inuyasha opened his eyes. He walked over to the door and walked inside. Kagome was rolling around in her bed. Inuyasha took a seat next to her and was about to wake her up when.

"Inuyasha I love you…… don't leave me"kagome said gripping the bed sheets.

Inuyasha froze he's heart skipped a beat.

"Kagome.."Inuyasha said just above a whisper

Kagome's eye lids started to lift, she looked over to the shocked inuyasha staring at her.

"OH GOD HE HEARD ME!"kagome thought turning cheery red. Inuyasha moved closer to her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Inuayasha…"Kagome said softly

"MHM!"kagome gasped. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders, and pressed his lips down on hers. Kagomes eyes went wide but closed as she relaxed and gave into the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around inuyasha's neck as he pushed her down onto the bed. Inuyasha started to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw line. He licked a spot on her neck and sucked one it till it leaved a mark.

"Should still I wanna see your skin"Inuyasha

He pulled kagomes shirt off over her head, inuyasha looked down at her. He jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"INUYASHA!"kagome yelled

Inuyasha stopped, he turned his head to looked back at her.

"It's better if we don't let it go that far"Inuyasha said walking out the door,

**REVIEW**


	6. Simple Day

The next morning came in a blink of an eye. Inuyasha didn't sleep at all last night feeling guilty hearing kagome cry herself to sleep.

Inuyasha walked into the bedroom where kagome was sleeping. Her hair was ruffled and her face had dry hear marks on it. He sat down next to her sleeping form and moved some hair out of her face.

'I'm sorry kagome, but you disserve better then me, I wish a year wasn't so sort"Inuyasha

He got up and walked out of the room heading out to find some breakfast.

**Kagome**

Inuyasha had left about 37 minutes ago and kagome was just getting up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

'Inuyasha…. Why? Do you still love kikyo? NO she's dead!"Kagome said shaking her head. She walked over to the door where a mirror kaedi gave her hug. Kagome spun in front of the mirror and fixed her hair.

'Inuyasha did say I was fat……..maybe if I'm a bit skinner he'll like me more"Kagome thought squeezing the shirt around tummy

'That's it! I'm going to on deit!"kagome

Inuyasha soon came back with two fish, he had already cooked them and it was ready to eat. Kagome sat on the floor by the fire. She looked up and inuyasha and then turned away. Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her.

"here kagome you should eat something"Inuyasha said holding the fish to her mouth.

"Thanks"Kagome said taking the fish and eating two bits

"What am I doing I'm on a diet! I can't eat! I'll just have to throw it up later'Kagome thought eating some more fish. Inuyasha ate some of his and looked over to kagome every few minutes.

The meal soon ended and the room was silent.

"Kagome you still mad at me…"Inuyasha whispered half sure if he wanted her to hear him.

"No I'm fine inuyasha! Come on the days still young you go down to see kaedi and I'll go get changed!"Kagome said happily

"Ok.."Inuyasha said in a tone that said 'You got PMS or something?'

Inuyasha walked out the door and headed for the place in the village where kaedi normally was.

Kagome walked out of the hut and into the forest. She sat by a tall brush and stuck her finger down her trout till she throw up.

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sat the middle of the village, while little kids tugged and jumped on him.

'Kagomes been gone longer then I thought…'Inuyasha thought

"INUYASHA PLAY WITH ME!"one of the little boys named Yuki said pulling his sleeve

Inuyasha didn't say anything he was so deep in thought to even nag.

"No inuyasha's! going to play with us!"The little girl named Kaunai said pulling his arm.

"NO INUYASHA GOING TO PLAY WITH THE BOYS!"yuki said as the other young boys backed him up.

"NO INU'S COMING TO PLAY WITH US!"kaunai said as the girls backed her up.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, Kaunai the little 7 year old girl wearing a orange kimono with a koi fish swimming on the back was pulling his arm with the help of the other little girls. He looked to Yuki the 7 year old boy wearing a dark blue kimono was pulling his other arm, with the other boys helping him.

"Aw look how cute the kids are fighting over who inuyasha will play with"Said some of the parents of the kids, as they walked bye.

"AREN'T YOU PEOPLE GOING TO TAKE YOUR KIDS!"inuyasha yelled as the kids dragged him back and forth

"No they like you"One of the mothers said as they walked off.

"I kids"Kagome said happily coming to where inuyasha was being pulled apart.

"KAGOMES!"the kids said smiling at her as they kept pulling inuyasha's apart

"Kagome tell the boys inuyasha will play with us"Kanuai said pulling inuyasha

"No tell that girl! Inuyasha's a guy so he'll play with us!"Yuki

"Sorry kids inuyasha has to come play with me now"Kagome. She walked over and grabbed hold of inuyasha's arm and walked with him down the dirt path, since keadi was busy working.

"Hey kagome what the hell took you so long!?"Inuyasha said as they walked throw the forest.

"I was doing my hair"Kagome

"Feh!"Inuyasha

"You don't like it?"Kagome. She turned around and faced him, her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a red butterfly clip in front of her rubber band.

'That's not all I like'Inuyasha thought as he just gave another 'feh'

"Where we going anyway?"Inuyasha

"Back to the hut, I just found some great things I can make and want you to taste them!"Kagome said happily.

"Why don't you eat them?"Inuyasha asked as they can into view of the hut.

"Because…. I don't feel like it"Kagome

"Dam don't have to be so moody"Inuyasha

Kagome walked into the hut soon fallowed by an annoyed inuyasha. Inuyasha sat down on the floor as kagome brought out a bunch of herbs, fruits, berrys, and meats.

"Ok close your eyes"Kagome

"Why?"Inuyasha

"Just do it!"Kagome

"Fine"Inuyasha said closing his eyes

"Open your mouth"Kagome

Inuyasha opened his mouth and waited for what ever kagome was going to feed him.

Kagome shoved a spoon full of raspberry's and some kind of herd into his mouth.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and started to chew it

"IS IT GOOD"kagome said waiting for his answer

Inuyasha blinked a few times then he's eyes half closed.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome

Inuyasha looked up and her then hit the floor.

"AAHHHH INUYASHA!"kagome yelled

"Are you ok?! Wake up?!?"Kagome said shaking him

"um…. Ramen"Inuyasha mumbled

"He's alive"Kagome said signing

"Um? Kagome that tasted gross… you shouldn't cook"Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep

"SIT!"kagome

Inuyasha pulled him self off the floor and growled at her

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH?!"inuyasha

"MY COOKING IS NOT GROSS!"kagome

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS!"inuyasha

"YES YOU DID!'kagome

"NO I DIDN'T!"Inuyasha

"YES YOU DID!"kagome

"NO I DIDN'T!"inuyasha

"YES YOU DID! SIT!"kagome

Inuyasha's face hit the floor again.

Kagome headed for the floor but fell when inuyasha grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Inuyasha pulled himself off the floor and shook his head, kagome moaned in pain for the fall of inuaysha pulling her down.

"Now I didn't say your cooking was bad ok"Inuyasha said pulling kagome off the floor

"Ok Ok, just don't do that again that really hurt"Kagome said rubbing her butt

"You fell on you face but your ass hurts"Inuyasha said putting his hands in his sleeves

"Yes my ass hurts ok!"Kagome

Inuyasha slipped one hand out of his sleeve and put it behind kagome and gave her butt one squeeze.

"Seems fine to me"Inuyasha said slipping his hand back in his sleeve.

Kagome took in one deep breath

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"Kagome

**Review**


	7. Runing Away

It had been 2 week since kagome went on her 'diet' and she had lost 10 pounds.

"Hey kagome"Inuyasha

It was half past noon and inuyasha was coming back from a near by village where keadi asked him to drop off some crops. Kagome was sitting in the hut, lately she had been cooking like crazy trying to find stuff inuyasha liked.

"Hey inuyasha, the foods almost ready"Kagome

"Hey kagome why you always sneaking out at night?"Inuyasha

"Huh?'Kagome looked up at him from the food she was wrapping and gave him an innocent look.

"Don't play dump kagome, I can hear you leave every night"Inuyasha

"I go out to get some more stuff inuyasha nothing much"Kagome said sweetly

"don't lie to me"Inuyasha

"Hehe inuyasha your acting like I'm your wife or something"Kagome

"Feh!"Inuyasha

Kagome continued with her cooking and inuyasha didn't ask again. They ate some fish that had soaked up veg. Soup

"Night"Kagome

Kagome closed the door behind her and inuyasha laid down to sleep.

**1 hour later**

'He should be asleep now"Kagome thought as she opened the door

Inuyasha was laying on his stomach looking like kagome sat him.

Kagome creep out of the hut and walked around the hut still she came to a large bush. Kagome stuck her finger down her trout and chocked up the food she had ate that day.

"Kagome….."

Kgaome spun around and saw inuyasha standing more then 2 feet away.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed kagomes arm and dragged her into the hut. He pushed her agents the wall and held her shoulders.

"Kagome is that what you've been doing ever night!?"Inuyasha. He voice was filled with anger and worry.

Kagome turned away from him taking an interest in the floor

"Dam! Answer me! Kagome!"Inuyasha growled at her

"Why should I tell you!?"Kagome suddenly spat at him

"what?!"Inuyasha

"All you care about all you ever cared about was your kikyo! Even after you put her soul to rest she's all you care about!"Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha let her go and looked down at the floor.

'Is that what she really thinks?'Inuyasha asked himself in his head, he hear tears falling from kagomes eyes as she ran out the door.

'I was right! I've tried losing weight for him! I've tried being nicer! I've even tried cooking for him! I'M JUST A COPY OF HIS LOVE I CAN'T EVER LIVE UP TO THE ORIGINAL"Kagomes mind screamed as she ran into the forest.  
"Kagome I love you….."Inuyasha said in a whisper as kagome ran out the door

"Why's it so hard to say!"Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wall and blinked his eyes as he felt his own tears swell up in his eyes.

**REVIEW**


	8. Don't Go

The sky was pitch black as kagome ran though the forest.

'It's not fair! Way can't things ever go the way I planed!"Kagome yelled in her mind as she ran deeper into the dark forest. The growls of demons echoed though the forest as she ran from the hut.

Kagome ran for half an hour straight till she fell to knees and started to cry.

"Where am I?"Kagome asked as her sobs stopped and she was able to talk.

There was a resell in the grass behind her, kagome looked all around her to fin she was far from the village and her scent would most likely be washed away by the water that started to fall from the black sky.

Inuyasha shout out of the hut in the direction her scent lead him.

"Kagome I'm sorry please be ok"Inuyasha thought as he ran though the tress.

'Her scent it's fading"Inuyasha asked softly as he could feel the rain hit his head. He speed up trying to find her.

"I'm going in circles!"Inuaysha said smacking himself in the head once he realized he had been going in a circle.

"Her scents already been washed away"Inuyasha thought as he jumped to the ground floor looking for any trace of her.

**"IINUYASHAAAAAAA"**

"Kagome! KAGOME I'M COMING!"inuyasha yelled hearing kagomes scream his name.

Kagome held a stick in front of her as the cat demon came closer, it looked like kilala in her demon form but with red eyes and black strips across it's body.

"Stay back"Kagome said shaking the rain was making her cold and the cat demon had cut her side causing her to become a bit dizzy.

The cat demon opened her mouth showing her shape teeth, as it growled in hungry for food.

Kagome tried to move her feet but they had sunk into the ground by muddy ground dragging her feet into the ground.

'I… I can't move"Kagome thought as she tried to run again as the demon steps forward.

Kagome closed her eyes as she waited for the demon to eat her but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kagome you ok"Inuyasha

The cat demon laid on the floor weak and helpless as it turned back into it's smaller form. Inuyasha held his arm, his sleeve was ripped and his arm bleeding.

"Inuyasha……'Kagome whispered

She collapsed from to the ground to tried to move.

"KAGOME!"inuyasha yelled as the thunder broke in a boom.

"Kagome wake up! Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled as he pulled her off the ground. She didn't answer him

"I gotta get her out of the rain"Inuyasha

He picked kagome put bridal style and rushed though the forest.

**2 hours and 3 minutes later**

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around

"Where am I?'Kagome thought as she looked around

"Inuyasha? Where is he"kagome

"Ouch!"

Inuyasha opened the door that seemed to lead to another room, he walked in back ward carrying something.

Kagome shut her eyes and evened out her breathing.

"She's still asleep"Inuyasha said as he set down a bowl of water.

Inuyasha removed a rag from the bowl and squeezed it. He rubbed the rag along the bit mark stopping the bleeding.

"I'm sorry kagome I couldn't even protect you"Inuyasha

Inuyasha picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Kagome turned her head so she faced his chest.

"I love you kagome please forgive me"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha"Kagome gasped out as his words reached her ears.

Inuyasha looked down at her in shock.

"Kagome your awake"Inuyasha loosened his grip on her. Inuyasha shout up and turned to run.

"INUYASHA WAIT!"kagome screamed

Inuyasha froze he questioned running from her for a moment. He moved closer to the door as the thunder boomed out side. But he didn't care he just needed to get away from her from his mistake.

"INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!"kagome screamed in a last attempt for him to stay

"Wha.what?'Inuyasha stuttered as he turned around to face her

"Inuyasha I love you don't go"Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes.

There was a flash of light and in a second inuyasha was next to her. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Your not going to leave me this time right?'Kagome asked as he rested her head on his shoulder

"That's depends on one ting"Inuyasha

"Hum?"Kagome

"Kagome I love you so much, when the well unseals your be able to go home for ever"Inuyasha

Kagome pulled away from him and gave him a questioning look.

"You will you be my mate, if you say yes you can't leave me"Inuyasha

He looked at her his eyes held move feelings then ever before hope, worry, love, regret, and many more.

"Inuyasha I…. I…"Kagome

**HAHAHA I'M EVIL! NA NOT REALLY WHAT DO YOU WANT KAGOME TO SAY? IT'S UR PICK**


	9. Worth It

"Inuyasha I…. I… I'd love too!"Kagome, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Inuaysha was shocked to say the least. Inuyasha closed his eyes and ran his hand throw kagomes raven hair, pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

"Inuyasha I..I can't breath"Kagome mumbled throw the kiss. Inuyasha pulled away from her a bit so she could breath. Inuyasha moved the sheet that covered kagome as he looked down at her and lick his lips. Kagome looked down at herself and blushed.

"When did you?"Kagome questioned looked up at him. When she was only her bra and panties where on

"When I'd take off your shirt and skirty thing"Inuyasha smirked

"I needed to get those wet cloths off you"Inuyasha

Inuyasha laid kagome down flat on the bed as he pulled his shirt off and throw it aside some where.

"Inuyasha…I..I'm"Kagome

"Your scared"Inuaysha. He moved his lips down to her neck and started to lay butterfly kisses down her neck till he reached the front clasp of her bra.

"I'll be careful, but if you want me to stop I will"Inuyasha said as he tried to open kagomes front bra clasp with his fangs.

Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed, inuyasha bit down on the clasp and kagomes bra popped open inuyasha could feel himself harden as he licked kagomes nipple slightly making her ach her back for more. Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he took her whole nipple inside her mouth while massaging her other breast.

"Inuyasha.."Kagome moaned out as she closed her legs shut feeling herself becoming wetter then she ever did in her dreams.

Inuyasha pulled less then a 3 centimeters away from kagomes chest and looked down at her legs. Inuyasha traced patterns down kagomes stomach as he reached in between her legs. He slipped his hand between her legs and smirked as he felt her panties becoming soaked.

"You wet for me?"inuyasha said with a dirty smirk on his face as he looked up at kagome who was turning different colors of red every minute.

Kagome tried to close her legs more so that inuyasha's hand would come out. But that wasn't going to happen, inuyasha spread her legs wide open and then placed his knee's next to hers keeping her open.

"We're going to have to loss these"Inuyasha smirked as he ran his finger up and down kagomes wet panties. Kagome gasped as inuyasha ripped her panties right off from under her butt and throw them aside. Her scent hit him like the scent of the world sweetest flower.

'He ripped my panties!I'm gonna have to sit him for that later"Kagome thought as he felt the clod air hit her exposed area.

"Cold?"Inuyasha asked as he pressed his thumb at her entrance.

"Ah.. Inuyasha.."Kagome moaned as she pressed down on her clit

"Cold?"Inuyasha asked again

"Just a bit"Kagome said as she started to get hazy as her eyes fogged with lust.

"I'll warm you up"Inuyasha

He slipped two fingers in side her wet passage and started to pump them in and out at a steady paste.

"More"Kagome moaned as she lifted her hips to meat him half way.

"I like it when you beg you should do it more often"Inuyasha chuckled as he trusted his fingers in side her searching for her 'special' spot

"INUYASHA!"kagome nearly screamed as she felt her first orgasm hit her. Inuyasha felt her clamp down on his fingers and her juices flood out he quickly lowered his head to her entrance and cover her opening with his mouth making sure not a drop of her sweet juice was wasted.

Kagome panted as inuyasha pulled away from her licking his lips as he did so.

"You taste yummy kagome"Inuyasha said in almost a grown as he felt himself go as hard has a rock when kagome throw her head back and reviled her neck.

"Inuyasha I need you!"Kagome said as she reached down and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Please"Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha moved himself up and kissed kagome's lips slightly as he used his hand to guild himself to her wants entrance.

"Are you sure you want this kagome?"Inuyasha questioned her looking into her eyes for any sign of regret but he found none

"Inuyasha your worth everything I'm giving up"Kagome said with a smile in her face, as for that one moment she wasn't blinded with lust.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he plunged inside her to the hilt.

"oh your so tight"Inuaysah grouned out

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"kagome screamed in pain as she felt her walls rip and barrier break.

"Inuyasha it hurts!"Kagome said as tears streamed down her face and her eyes clamped shut

"It's be ok kagome just relax"Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he tried to get her to clam down. He whispered the words 'I love you and I'll never leave you' into her ear as he slowly moved in and out of her.

"Ahhhh"Kagome signed as the pain passed and she trusted her hips up to meat inuyasha's. She wrapped her legs around inuyasha's waist as inuaysah started to move in a faster paste.

"Please?!"Kagome moaned out as inuyasha started to pick up speed slowly

"Please what kagome?"Inuyasha said with a cocky tone

"PLEASE?!"kagome screamed

"I wanna hear you say it"Inuyasha

"AH… harder!.. Faster!"Kgaome moaned bucking her hips as inuyasha started to slam into her so hard the wood under them was shaking.

"Inuyasha I'm so close"Kagome panted as she started to dig her nails into his making a lot of red marks.

"**INUYASHAAAAA I LOVE YOU!**"kagome screamed as she came, finally giving a relaxed sign.

"Kagome I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum…gggggrrrrrr"Inuyasha groaned out a growl as he slammed himself as deep inside kagome as he could when he hear her scream his name, driving him over the edge and to his climax. As he bit down into her neck drawing blood and marking her as his.

"I love you too kagome"Inuyasha whispered to her once he caught his breath.

Inuyasha rolled them over to their sides pulling the blanket over their bodies.

"Night inuyasha"Kagome said as she snuggled closer to him and started t drift off into a deep sleep.

"night mate"Inuyasha smiled slightly as he joined her in her dreamland.

**Review**


	10. Questions

Inuyasha woke up a few hours after the sun came up. He looked down to see kagome cuddled up to him, he wrapped him arms around her waits and pulled her into his chest as kagome rested.

'Um she smells even better then before"Inuyasha mumbled as he started to sniff kagomes's neck.

"Inuyasha"Kagome whispered as she blinked her eyes and looked up.

"Morning"Inuyasha said with a proud smile.

"Inuyasha I have a question for you"Kagome said with a cute little voice

'Wench only makes that voice when she wants something"Inuyasha thought as he sighed

"Hum?"Inuyasha answered not wanting to get sat and bring kagome with him.

"Was I your first?"Kagome asked as a blush crept on her face making her turn away.

'Oh what am I thinking of course I'm his first..hehe I just wanna hear him say it"Kagome thought as she looked back up to him,

"Ah…..'Inuyasha said in a stalling way

"Inuyasha answer me"Kagome said in almost a threatening voice

"Yeah"Inuyasha

"Yeah what?"Kagome demanded

"Yeah you where my first"Inuyasha mumbled almost ashamed

"Aw.. inuyasha I love you"Kagome said as she gave him a hug and he started to turn red

"Feh wench"Inuyasha

Kagome pulled away from him, as she pushed the blanket off them and sat up

"Yawn"Kagome let out a yawn as she sat up. Inuyasha stared at her from behind, his eyes wondered from her neck to her back then to her butt that had blood on it wait BLOOD!

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he sat up and pulled kagome into his lap making her squeak

"Kagome are you bleeding"Inuyasha asked as he started to sniff her for blood

"I was just a little"Kagome

"Why!?"inuyasha barked

"Well ah you see…. It was my first time and … normally girls bleed a bit their first time"Kagome said as her face was the color of a cheery.

Inuyasha looked down and kagome and saw her thighs where bruised, he started to fell with guilt over how much pain she must have felt. Kagome looked up and inuyasha face and saw the guilt in his eyes

"It's ok inuyasha it only hurt for a second" Kagome

Inuyasha's ears went flat as kagome tried to tell him it didn't hurt that much.

"Anything else I should know?"Inuyasha asked

"I'll be swore for a few days"Kagome said trying to back it sound as good as possible

Inuyasha's ears shoot up he picked kagome up bridle style and started to run around the room picking up her cloths

"INUYASHA PUT ME DOWN!"Kagome yelled in almost a giggle

"No way! If your swore I ain't putting you down!"Inuyasha said as he started to throw his and kagomes cloths on making sure kagome never touched the ground.

**1 hour later**

Inuyasha and kagome where half way throw the forest to the village. Kagome relaxed in inuyasha's arms as he carried her.

"Inuyasha I'm hungry"kagome

"Well be there soon"Inuyasha said as he jumped into the trees and started to race into the forest trying to get to the village as fast as possible no mate of his would go hungry.

"INUYASHA KAGOME YOU BACK!"Sashi yelled as inuyasha landed in the village with kagome.

"Hey sashi"Kagome said waving to the young girl.

"You went fishing?"Inuyasha asked looking at the girl. The sleeves of her green kimono was where rolled up and the bottom of her kimono where pictures of tiny lilies where was wet,

"Yeah me and Yuki went this morning!"Sashi said happily

"HEY SASHI COME ON WE NEED TO COOK THEM!"yuki yelled from into side the hut his family had

"Coming!"sashi. She said good bye to inuyasha and kagome then ran into the hut

"She likes him doesn't she"Kagome giggled

"Yep"Inuyasha

"Hey keadi where back!"Inuyasha said as he walked throw the door of the hut but froze

"Inuyasha kagome nice to se you again"Miroku

Sango miroku and shippo sat around a fire with their weapons thrown aside and sango cooking a lot of fish over the fire.

"Where'd you guys go last night? Keadi said you guys weren't in the hut last night?"Sango questioned

Shippo ran over and jumped on kagome's lap and hugged her

"Kagome! Miroku and sango keep making gugu faces at each other!"Shippo said pointing to miroku and sango who blushed

"So where did you to go last night?'Sango asked

**REVIEW! Hehe I'm not telling how many I need to update **


	11. Never Been Redder

Inuyasha and kagome stood there frozen trying to think of something while sango miroku and shippo looked at them.

"Um…"Inuyasha

"Ah…"Kagome

"Well how about me and sango go to the hot spring and talk about it there"Kagome said with a cheery smile. Kagome hopped out of inuaysha's arms much to his disliking.

'Ok"Sango simply said

She grabbed the shampoo and soap kagome had give her and fallowed her out of the hut.

"Can I come?"Shippo asked fallowing after them

"Sorry shippo not this time"Sango

"Aw.."Shippo wined as he walked back in side the hut.

Inuyasha and miroku sat down in the hut around the fire, miroku was staring at him waiting for him to break and tell him what happened. Inuyasha tried to avoid the looks he was giving him.

"It's not fair"Shippo

He took a seat in the corner as inuyasha and miroku both looked at him

"What wrong shippo?'Miroku

"Sango and kagome won't let me bath with them today!"Shippo

"Yes I know shippo they don't let me bath with them either"Miroku signed

"That's because you're a perv"Shippo

"Ok well lets change the subject"Miroku

"Inuyasha what really happened last night"?Miroku asked turning to him.

Inuyasha turned his head to shippo who was sitting there listening

"Hum?"Miroku

Miroku looked in the direction where shippo sat and then nodded.

"Later then"Miroku

"Ae.. come on I wanna know!"Shippo wined

"No"Inuyasha

"PLEASE INUYASHA!"shippo

"NO!"inuyasha

"PLEASE"shippo

"NO!"inuyasha

Hot spring 

Kagome slipped into the hot spring and started to tie up her hair. Sango pulled her hair down and slipped into the water taking in the steam.

"So kagome you gonna tell me or do I have to guess"Sango

Kagome sunk nose deep into the water and blushed pink.

"Guess"Kagome mumbled under the water making bubbles come up.

"Ok then well…. I can see that crescent mark on her shoulder so I'm guess"Sango

Kagome covered the mark with her hand and mumbled something

"What was that?"Sango

"Ok you got it"Kagome mumbled as more bubbles raise up

"Don't you think you're a but young kagome after all I'm 23 and I've never"Sango

Kagome sunk deeper into the water trying to hide.

"Well was it good?"Sango asked out of the blue

"SANGO!"kagome yelled in embarrassment

"Just asking"Sango

"If I answer will there be no more questions"Kagome asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Yep"Sango

"Promise?"Kagome

"Promise"Sango said as she nodded her head

"Yeah"Kagome

"Yeah what?"Sango

"Sango!"Kagome

"This is the last one!"Sango

"Fine it was good ok!"Kagome nearly yelled. She covered her mouth back up and turned redder then ever before.

"Oh my good! You really said that"Sango yelled as she laughed


	12. Found But Lost

Kagome and sango walked back to the hut soon after their little "chat".

"Where's inuyasha?'Kagome asked looking around. Miroku lay asleep on the floor and shippo sat in front of the fire pouting,

"He's angry at me"Shippo

"Why?"Kagome said sitting down next to shippo while sango tried waking up miroku.

"I burnt his sleeve"Shippo

"Why?'Sango

"He wouldn't tell me"Shippo

"Oh well inuyasha's egos to big anyway I guess he thought it didn't need bosting"Sango

"Huh? I don't get it"Shippo

"You don't need to"Kagome

**1 hour later**

It had been 1 hour and no one had seen inuyasha.

"I'm going to go look for him"Kagome

"Can I come?'Shippo

"Yeah kagome can shippo come?"Sango said in a mocking voice. Kagome shout her a death glare and walked out.

"I guess that means I'm not going"shippo

**With kagome**

"INUYASHA!"kagome walked throw the forest yelling his name. Until finally

"SHUT UP I'M HERE!"inuyasha yelled from a tree above her.

Kagome looked up to see inuyasha sitting on a tree branch.

"Came I come up"Kagome said already starting to climb the tree

"No"Inuyasha

"I'm coming up anyway"Kagome

"Feh! Wench"Inuyasha remarked as kagome pulled her self up onto the branch.

"Can I see your arm?'Kagome asked pointing to his right arm

"It's just my sleeve'Inuyasha

"Still"Kagome

"I'm fine"Inuyasha I'll just check it out later'Kagome thought as she looked up into the tree.

"Come on lets go back"Kagome said as she leaned over and grabbed his hand trying to pull him.

"No"Inuyasha

"Come on I'll make ramen"Kagome

"Chicken flavor?"Inuyasha

"Yeah!'Kagome

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree bragging kagome down with him. Inuyasha held out his arms catching kagome.

"You baka!"Kagome

"I can't stupid"Inuyasha mumbled as he started to carry her back to the hut

**Hut**

Shippo had fallen asleep soon after kagome left. Miroku and sango sat near the door waiting to kagome and inuyasha to return.

"Sango I have a question"Miroku

Sango turned to him

"Sango when are you going to start our family?'Miroku said looking at her with wondering eyes

"Miroku….. YOU PERV!!"sango

**BANG!**

Sango grabbed mirokus staff and whacked him in the head

"Hey sango where back"Kagome announced as inuyasha carried her into the hut.

"Um?"Kagome umed pointing to miroku who was on the ground rubbing his head

"It's nothing'"Miroku mumbled as he sat up taking the pain from his huge bump

"Hey sango why are you guys back so soon?"Kagome asked as inuyasha sat down Indian style and pulled her into his lap

"We found kohaku but…."Sango

"But what sango?"Kagome asked in concern for her bestfriend

"Well that's why we came back, kohakus at the castle not to far from here. He's living with the village princess and well you see it happened like this…"Sango

Flash back 

"I'm glad we have finally found the young boys family"A young woman said walking down a hall. Miroku and sango fallowed behind her. The entered a room that was lighted by candies, the floor was covered in a lovely red carpet and the walls where painted white. There was what seemed like a stage covered by a blue curtain.

'kohaku come out"The young woman called.

"Coming!"A voice came from behind the curtain. Kohaku peeked his head out from behind the curtain and sango gasped.

"SISTER!"kohaku

"KOHAKU!"sango

Sango ran at her little brother and crushed him in a huge

"Kohaku I finally found you!"Sango

"I missed you too sister"Kohaku

"Sango come we should be getting back to inuyasha and kagome"Miroku said turning to the door. Sango grabbed kohakus hand and started to walk him to the door.

"STOP!"the princess yelled

"Is there a problem?"Miroku said turning around to see her

"Did you just say inuyasha?"She asked

"Yes I did you know him"Miroku

"Does he have dog ears and sliver hair?"She asked narrowing her eyes

"Yes are you a friend of his"Miroku

The young princess walked over to kohakua nd pulled him away from sango. She pushed him behind her.

"Bring inuyasha and you get your little brother back!"She ordered

"WHAT?!"sango

"You heard me! Bring inuyasha and your get your brother back!"

"NO! GIVE ME KOHAKU!"sango yelled out in rage

"I'LL HAVE HIM KILLED IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW!"

Sango froze she looked at her little brother, turning on her heel she walked towards the door

"come on mrioku well be back!"Sango

End flash back 

"Inuyasha you making enemy's again?"Kagome

"It I did it won't be a human or a woman"Inuyasha

"So will you come with us inuyasha?"Sango

"Of course he will"Kagome

"I never said I would!"Inuyasha

Kagome grabbed inuyasha's ear and tugged it making him yelp in pain

"I will"Inuyasha

"Good doggy"Kagome

**REVIEW!**


	13. Blast From The Past

It was early in the morning and inuyasha, miroku, sango, and kagome began their walk to the village where kohaku was being held.

"Hey sango!"Inuyasha called from the front.

"Huh?"Sango

Kagome looked over to her friend who was deep in thought a minute ago

"What's this princess look like? She a demon"Inuyasha

Miroku was in the back with sango while kagome walked over and told next to inuyasha and nuggled him a bit to shut up.

"She wasn't a demon"Sango

"And she was lovely"Miroku said as if remembering her

"MIROKU!"kagome yelled in anger

"Um.. but not as lovely as you sango"Miroku commented

"So does it sound like anyone you know inuyasha?"Kagome

Inuyasha tapped his head and looked to kagome miroku and the very depressed sango.

"No don't think so all the woman I know are ugly"Inuyahsa said with a surge

'idot it's like he wants to get…."Miroku thought looking at his friend as if he had lost his mind

"SIT!!! INUYASHA YOU JERK! SIT! I'M NOT UGLY! SIT AND SANGO ISN'T EITHER SIT!"Kagome yelled in anger. Inuyasha groaned from 2 feet into the ground.

After miroku helped pull inuyasha out of the ground, they began to walk again to the village. They soon came to the gate and knocked on it waiting for someone to answer.

"HELLO ANYONE THERE?"miroku yelled knocking on the gate again with his staff

"Who's there?"A tiny voice said from behind the gate

"Where here to see the princess we brought inuyasha"Miroku

The gates began to open and a young girl told in front of them. She was about 2 feet tall.

"I'm Ani I'll take you to see her"The young girl said.

"Thank you ani"Kagome said nicely looking at the young girl. She looked very shy and wore a kimono at least twice her size so it bragged all around her. They began to enter the village it was large and with trees everywhere.

"Mioku do you remember this girl?'Sango whispered

'No"Miroku said looking at the girl.

"It's nice to see your back inuyasha we're missed you"The young girl said

"I don't know any of you, and I don't recognize anyone of the villagers"Inuyasha grumbled

Kagome looked around and say many villagers, they where all human looking but something was odd about them.

"Inuyasha are you sure you don't remember anyone"Kagome

"If any of these people did know me they'd be like keadi's age by now"Inuyasha said looking at all the people that seemed to be staring at him.

"Please remove all weapons"Ano said as they arrived at a long stairs case

"No way!"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha relax me and miroku had to do the same thing"Sango said handing off all the weapons she had hidden, kagome gave up her bow and arrows, miroku gave his staff but inuyasha didn't do anything.

"Inuyasha"Kagome

"I ain't giving it up"Inuyasha

"You may keep your weapon, let us start our way up the stairs"Ani said as she started up the stairs

**32 minutes later**

"That was longer then last time"Sango said breath less.

"Thanks inuyasha"Kagome. Kagome had gotten tried and inuyasha decided to carry her up the stairs.

"You can put me down now"Kagome

"Feh!"Inuyasha said as he put kagome back down and they entered the palace. They walked straight till they came to a large room.

"This is where kohaku was"Sango

"Inuyasha!"A voice came room the room.

Everyone turned around to see who is was. A girl that looked to be 21 told at the door. She wore a long pink kimono with a blue and green one under it. Her hair was black as the night sky with that looked like specks blue in it.

"Huh?"Inuyasha said looking at her confused

"YOUR BACK!"she said running at him ready to hug him to death.

"AH!"Inuyasha said as he ducked.

"Ouch!"She said falling behind him. Inuyasha went and hide behind kagome hugging her leg like a puppy

"Shigoku you should introduce your self"Ani said placing their weapons down.

"Oh right hi I'm shigoku"Shigoku said happily

"Sh-igoku then this is"Inuyasha said pulling away from kagome started to back walk to the door

"That's right inuyasha! YOUR HOMEEEE!!!"shigoku said as she ran towards him. Inuyasha ran towards the door that seemed to small shut just as he was so close to it. Shigoku pushed inuyasah into the door and hugged him tight from behind.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO!"inuyasha saif pounding on the door

"Relax inuyasha I'm not going to try do anything to you"Shigoku said backing away from him.

"Where's kohaku?"Sango

"KOHAKU COME OUT YOUR SISITERS HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME!"shigoku yelled

Kohaku came out from behind a large curtain with his hands cuffed together. He walked up to shigoku who smiled at him.

"Ok you can take kohaku now on one condition inuyasha has to stay here with me"Shigoku said happily

"WHAT?!"sango, mrioku, and kagome yelled

"You get kohaku I get inuyasha, unless you'd rather keep inuyahsa and kohaku stay here forever"Shigoku

Miroku and kagome turned to sango who seemed unsure.

"But inuyasha's my mate!"Kagome said not thinking. She covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she said.

"Oh that's what happened!"Miroku

"Your not even fully marked yet, so that means inuyasha's still single"Shigoku

"Well sango it's your chose your sweet little brother, or your friend inuyasha?"Shigoku said holding the key to kohakus cuffs in her hands

**WHAT SHOULD SANGO DO? SAVE INUYASHA FROM SHIGOKU? OR TAKE HER BROTHER HOME? YOU DECIDE! **


	14. Bet

The room went silent as sango started to think. She looked over to kagome was seemed scared and was ready to answer, her friends happiness came before hers.

"Inu.."Sango

"Take kohaku!"Inuyasha said before sango could finish

"Ok then inuyasha you get to stay with me"Shigoku said undoing kohaku's cuffs

"Ok kohaku your free"Shigoku

"Wait!"Kagome yelled rushing over and grabbing inuyasha'a arm

"I'm staying with inuyasha!"Kagome

"No your not!"Shigoku said grabbing inuyasha's other arm

"Shigoku let them stay for the night it's getting late!"Ani

"Yes mother"Shigoku

"MOTHER?!"everyone said shocked

"Yes my mothers in a pixy demon so she's short"Shigoku

"Demon?"Miroku

"Oh you haven't noticed monk? Everyone in this village is either demon or half demon"Shigoku

"But everyone looks so normal"Sango said going over and hugging her brother

"It's a spell placed on this village to hide us"Shigoku

"Now inuyasha come we should catch up on old times!"Shigoku said trying to pull inuyasha's away

"Now way!"Kagome

"Relax kagome I'll be fine"Inuyasha said fallowing shigoku off.

Night 

Miroku sango and kagome all sat in a large room, it had 4 beds and 1 window.

"Where do you think inuyasha is?"Kagome

"He'll be fine kagome don't worry"Sango

"Ah…."Kagome signed

"Sister I'm done"Kohaku said coming into the room. He's hair was damp and he wore a baggy kimono

"Ok kohaku did you enjoy your bath?"Sango asked as her little brother came and sat next to her

"Yes every much"Kohaku

"Hey guys I'm back!"Inuyasha said walking though the open door.

"Hey inuyasha"Sango

"Welcome back what did you and shigoku talk about?"Miroku

Inuyasha walked over and sat next to kagome Indian style and looked at her. She seemed sad worried she looked like how she would everything he went to see kikyo before

"We just caught up on old times, she wants to see you kagome''Inuyasha

"Huh?'Kagome

"She's in the next door"Inuyasha

"Ok"Kagome simply said standing up and walking out the door

Inuyasha walked after

"I'll be right out here if you need me, be careful she's got a temper"Inuyasha said as kagome nodded and walked into the room. It was light with lanterns and the floor was covered in a light bear pelt. Shigoku sat in the middle of the room sipping tea

"Come sit"Shigoku

Kagome walked over and sat across from shigoku

"Tea?"Shigoku said pouring some tea in a cup and handing it to her

"Thank you"Kagome sid taking it

"So kagome, was it?"Shigoku

"Yes"Kagome

"Inuyasha has told me a lot about you, you're the kikyo woman's reincarnation"Shigoku

"I am"Kagome

"She was never that nice, I never thought she was right for him. He doesn't pick girls well on his own" Shigoku said sipping her tea

"Bitch"Kagome thought taking a sip

"Well shigoku since you know soooo much about me, you know that I love inuyasha and he won't be staying here"Kagome said glaring at her

"Oh I think he will"Shigoku said glaring back

"I think he's coming with me!"Kagome

"NO HE'S NOT!"shigoku

"YES HE IS!"kagome

"How about this little girl! We bet on how gets inuyasha!"Shigoku

"fine! What's the bet?'Kagome said claiming down

"Who ever inuyasha fully! Marks by the end of the week wins!"Shigoku

"FINE GOOD BYE!"kagome yelled walking out of the room.

"Huh?'Inuyasha said seeing the steaming kagome come out

"Come on inuyasha! I'm making ramen!"Kagome said pulling him away

**8 reviews for next chappy please!**


	15. Tempt Me

Inuyasha miroku and sango all sat in the room staring at kagome. Kagome looked pissed when she came out of the room. Sango and mrioku stayed in the corner away from kagome, but inuyasha being stupid stayed right in front of her.

"Kagome you ok?"Inuyasha asked

Kagome took a deep breath and inuyasha covered his ears.

'Oh shit here comes the sit!"Inuyasha thought waiting for it.

"I'm fine inuyasha"Kagome said with a smile. Sango and miroku where shocked to say the least.

"Ok time to make ramen!"Kagome said cheerfully

**knock knock**

Inuyasha told up and opened the door.

"INUYASHA!"Shigoku yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK SHIGOKU!"inuyasah yelled his ears

"Sorry inu!"Shigoku said trying to touch his ears

"Don't touch"Inuyasha said backing up

"Oh ok well dinners ready everyone come on"Shigoku

"But.."Inuyasha

"COME!"shigoku said grabbing inuyasha's arm pulling him out

"I want ramen!"Inuyasha

"Ok then inuyasha I'LL make ramen for you"Kagome said as she got up and pulled inuyasha back in

"No he's coming with me"Shigoku

"He said he wants ramen!"Kagome

"I'm sensing tension"Miroku said nodding his head

"Shh miroku I'm watching"Sango said watching the polite fight.

"Ah….."Inuyasha

"How about inuyasha get with kagome tonight then shigoku tomorrow"Sango suggested. As miroku saved inuyasha by pulling him back away from them.

"Thanks"Inuyasha whispered

"FINE!"shigoku said walking out and slamming the door

"Was she always like that?"Sango asked turning to inuyasha

"Controlling? Or yelling?"Inuyasha

"both"Sango

"The yeah she was"Inuyasha

"AAHH! She gets me so made I could just AAH!"kagome yelled

After dinner 

"That was delicious kagome"Miroku

"Thank you I added hot sauce"Kagome

"That explains a lot"Sango

"Hey sango where'd kohaku go?"Kagome

"Oh he went to meet a friend"Sango

"Friend?"Kagome

"It's this little girl she so cute, I think my brother has his first crush"Sango squalid

"Oh that's so great!"Kagome

"Sango when kohaku comings back theirs a pack of ramen by my sleeping bag"kagome said picking up the bowls

"Oh and just in case he brings his 'friend' theirs some more in my bag"Kagome

"Inuyasha can you help me with the dish's?"Kagome asked turning to him

"feh!"Inuyasha said turning away from her

"Ok then.. I'll just walk into the dark night alone, with out weapons, ah.. into a forest filled with demons that would love to eat me"Kagome signed walking to the door

"Your pushing it wench"Inuyasha said as he fallowed after her

"Hehe"Kagome giggled as he fallowed after her

Inuyasha and kagome walked down to the lake just south of the palace. You could see it from the east side of the place.

Kagome leaned off and placed the dish's next tot he lake.

"Inuyasha you can sit down"Kagome

Inuyasha slammed into the ground

"Oh I'm sorry inuyasha!"Kagome said running over to him

"Your really pushing it wench!"Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself off the ground. He sat on the ground a few feet behind kagome.

Kagome walked over to the lake again and dipped one of the dish's in. Kagome leaned all the way over and stuck her butt up in the air.

'Hehe inuyasha's looking"Kagome thought as she looked at him in the bowl.

Inuyasha looked over to kagome and bit his lip.

"Dam wench! It's like she's teasing me'Inuyasha thought as he felt his 'buddy' start to wake up. He crossed his legs and tried to relax.

Kagome finished washing the dish's and kept that same position, enjoying seeing inuyasha squirm.

"Ok inuyasha all done lets go back'Kagome said picking up all the bowls

"I'll sit here for a bit"Inuyasha mumbled trying to get her to leave. He's pants where still tented and he really didn't want kagome to see.

"Ok then I'll stay here too"Kagome said sitting next to him

'Fuck Fuck Fuck!"Inuyasha thought as he squired

"Something wrong inuyasha? Your moving like a worm?"Kagome

"Nothing I think I need a cold bath"Inuyasha

"You feel hot of something"Kagome asked checking her tem. With her hand.

'Relax inuyasha relax…. Remember she's still in pain'Inuyasha thought as he took in a deep breath

"Um?"Kagome asked feeling his breath

"Nothing"Inuyasha

**REVIEW! You won't believe what happens next! But I might change it based on my reviews**


	16. Doggy Tempt Me

Inuyasha and kagome sat under the tree not making a sound.

"Inu-yasha some-thing wron-g"Kagome said holding her words longer

"No"Inuyasha mumbled wiggling a bit farther away from her.

Kagome got on her hand and knees like a dog and crawled towards him

"Come on tell me"Kagome

Inuyasha jumped into the tree above them so fast it looked like a blur

"hehe"Kagome giggled to herself

"Come on inuyasha come down"Kagome said scratching a the tree like a dog

"No"Inuyasha

"wof"Kagome

"Huh?'Inuyasha said looking down at kagome

"Bark bark"Kagome said with a small voice

"gggrrr"Inuyasha growled as he tired to relax and ease this pain

Kagome reached under her shirt and pull out a tiny bag. Kagome pulled out a dog head band and tail, that she had worn for Halloween when she was 7.

Kagome placed the head band on her head, and pinned the tail to her skirt,.

"Woff woff"Kagome said sitting at the bottom of the tree, looking up at inuyasha,

"Kagome would you….ea.."Inuyasha started, he looked down at kagome and really couldn't talk.

"Come on doggy I wanna play"Kagome said teasingly as she stuck her tongue out to him.

Inuyasha groaned and bit into his fist.

'Oh fucken hell! THIS hurts! Like shit"Inuaysha thought as he rolled over onto his stomach in the tree

"hehe"Kagome giggled as she climbed up the tree. Kagome sat on a branch facing inuyasha.

"What's wrong inuyasha?'kagome said as she reached down and stroked inuaysha's ear.

"ahhhh"inuyasha groaned in pain

Kagome blushed a bit when she heard him groan making her panties a bit wetter then she was ok with.

"Come on inuyasha get up"Kagome giggled slipping down the branch. Kagomes foot tried to touch the middle of the tree where inuaysha was laying face down, but slipped and fall a bit forward.

"hum hum hum hum"Inuyasha whimpered like a puppy. Kagome slipped so far forward that her wet panties pressed agents his nose.

"You can eat some if you want inuyasha"Kagome said seductively

"Kagome you fuck'in bitch"Inuyasha cursed. He had fallen right into her trap and all kagome had to do was snap it shut.

**Review tell me it you want a lemon**


	17. Unless you wanna see

Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into kagomes wet panties taking in her sweet scent.

"Kagome why are you teasing me"Inuyasha growled as he started to rub a finger up and down her panties wet spot lightly.

"I… I wanna be your mate"Kagome stuttered as she arched into his touch.

"That's it!"Inuyasha nearly yelled in anger, he gammed his finger inside her in anger

"Ah! Inuyasha"Kagome moaned as she gasped for air.

"Wha…what do you mean that's it?'Kagome asked catching her breath as she leaned but agent the tree branch behind her

"You've been teasing me all day just for that!"Inuyasha growled pulling his finger out of her all the way making her whimper

"Well it was fun too"Kagome giggled a bit hearing inuyasha growl again

"Wench"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha SI…"Kagome was stopped by inuyasha covering her mouth with his. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back warping her arms around his head and gripping his silver air. Inuyasha pulled away from her a bit letting them both breath but there wasn't much room too they where only 16 cm apart

"If you ever want kids kagome I don't think you should do that"Inuyasha comment once he caught his breath.

Kagome blushed at the thought of having kids with inuyasha

"Why are you blushing we already did it once"Inuyasha said as kagome turned a deeper shade of red and ducked her head hiding it in his shirt

"huh?"Inuyasha

"What happened to all that confidence kagome"Inuyasha chuckled

"Inuyasha you jerk"Kagome mumbled as the blush started to disappear

"inuyasha"A voice came from the ground

But it seemed inuyasha didn't hear it because all he did was give kagome a butter fly kiss

"Inuyasha I think shigoku's calling you"Kagome said sadly

"She can wait till we're done"Inuyasha

"But"Kagome

"If she wants us to stop she'll have to come up here and pull me off you"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha your becoming a perv"Kagome comment at his statement

"Only with you"Inuyasha said with a dirty smirk on his face. Taking one of kagomes arms he pinned her to the branch behind her.

Inuyasha leaned over and started to leave butterfly kisses on her neck until he reach his mark. Smiling down at the mark he had left inuyasha blow cold air on it and grazed it with his fangs.

"Oooo inuyasha"Kagome moaned for some reason feeling his fangs on her neck sent shivers up her spin

"Inuyasha get down here or I'm coming up!"Shigoku yelled from below

"Unless you wanna see me fucking my mate I wouldn't"Inuyasha comment as he played with kagomes shirt collar. Kagome was in a daze she didn't even hear what he said.

**Ok people I'm gonna make shigoku get lost next chappy maybe…. I'llt hink about it (wink wink)**


	18. Scream 4 Me

**Hey people this lemon is kinda dirty and inuyasha's a nasty doggy in this one so if you don't like it I would wait for the next chappy.**

Inuyasha waited a second or two for anymore shouting from Shigoku. When he heard none he smirked and went to nibbling on kagomes neck again.

"Ahhhhhh inuyasha"Kagome moaned when inuyasha tapped his mark with his tongue

"INUYASHA YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS!"shigoku yelled from the ground

"Inuyasha you better not rip this shirt"Kagome said looking down at inuyasha who was biting the on the collar of her shirt

"Fine but ripping is more fun"Inuyasha grumbled as he started to left kagome shirt over her head

Inuyasha placed to on the side of him making sure that it didn't fall out of the tree

"Your lucky I knew how to open this"Inuyasha said as he slipped his fingers under the front clasp on her bra and pulled it open.

Inuyasha leaned forward and started to slowly lick kagomes nipples. Kagome grabbed started to tug on his shit trying to pull him closer. All he did was chuckle as lightly nip at it with his fangs while rubbing her over nipple with his thumb in slow circles

"Inuyasha"Kagome whimpered as he started to pull away from her only to lower his head to lick up and down her jelly

"INUYASHA IT'S BEEN 5 SECONDS GET DOWN HERE!"shigoku

"That's it"Inuyasha growled pulling away from kagome making her whimper loud

'Shh just wait my sweet little bitch"Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he jumped to the highest part of the tree

"MIROKU SANGO!!!!!!"Inuyasha yelled into the sky

In about 1 minute he could see sango and miroku running with their weapons

"INUYASHA WHAT'S WRONG?"miroku yelled seeing inuyasha at the tree top

"That!"Inuyasha yelled pointing to shigoku who was sitting at the trees truck looking very pissed

Inuyasha watched as sango and miroku dragged her away from the tree and back to the castle

"Finally"Inuyasha said going back down the tree until he reached the wiggling kagome

"What's wrong?"Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face seeing kagome wiggling in discomfort

"Inuyasha please"Kagome whined

"Please what?'Inuyasha said in a husky voice as he removed his inner and outer shirt before untying the pants but no taking them off just yet.

"Now before I sit you to hell"Kagome whined

"Horny aren't you"Inuyasha said as he spread kagomes legs open only for her to spring forward and latch herself onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded herself against him. Inuyasha groaned from the tiny sparkles of pleasure running though his body. He grabbed kagmomes hips and forced her off him and held her down to the tree trunk. He would have taking her right then and there but kagomes came first. Inuyasha gripped kagomes skirt making sure his hands were holding her panties too before pulling them down and putting them aside

"I'm gonna make you scream my name"Inuyasha said as he pinched her nub making kagome gasp for air.

"Kagome I'm not hearing my name"Inuyasha said as he slide a finger inside her and swirled it around in her looking for her sweet spot

"Inuyasha….'kagome said so soft it wasn't even whispered but inuyasha caught it

'I wanna hear you screaming"Inuyasha said as he pushed another finger inside her and started to pump them in and out of her slowly making sure to hit her sweet spot every time.

"Inuya…ya…asha"Kagome whispered gripping the branches of the tree

"I can't hear you"Inuyasha said as he added another finger inside her wet folds and pumped them in and out fast

'Oh KAMI! Is he using 3 fingers!"Kagome thought as she though her head back in pleasure

"Inuyasha"Kagome said in her normal tone of voice but she said it so fast he almost couldn't make out what she said

Gasping for air kagome pushed her hips up so that inuaysha's knuckles where touching the outsides of her fold

"Good kagome now just scream"Inuyasha whispered just loud enough for kagome to hear as he pushed his whole hand inside her

"Ah!"Kagome moaned so loud that some birds in a near by tree flew away

Inuyasha started to trust his hand in and out of her. Kagome gasped for air not able to say a thing

"Scream for me kagome come on scream my name and I'll let you come"Inuyasha said as he pushed his hand inside her until you could just see a little bit of his palm. Kagome panted and bit her lip trying to force out her orgasm. A dirty smirk crossed inuyasha's face as he thought of a way to make her scream.

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed kagoe on the lips then leaned over and whispered into her ear

"I love you kagome who do you love?"Inuyasha said with a smirk as he opened his hand inside her and pinched her sweet spot

"**INUYASHA**!"kagome screamed in pleasure as she felt her reach her peak

"That's what I like to hear"Inuyasha

"KAGOME ARE YOU UP THERE!"someone yelled from the ground floor

"YEAH SHIPPO SHE'S HERE WHAT IS IT"Inuyasha

"SANGO NEEDS TO SEE HER!"shippo

"Fuckin sango while finish later kagome"Inuyasha said as he pulled his hand out of her and licked off her sweet cum

After that kagome and inuyasha got dressed but kagome was to tired to get up so inuaysha carried kagome back to the castle and no one questioned but shigoku looked like she could bit someones head off

**REVIEW I'LL UPDTAE SOON**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey people I haven't gotten any reviews for this chappy that I know of. Sorry but I don't update when I don't know if my views are even still reading. Wait no ones reading this…………..

Gbaby808


	20. Copy Me

I'm soo sorry I made you people mad sad or worried. I had no idea sooo many people read my stories… I'm sorry well there's an update

Kagome stepped into the room where sango was looking very sad. Inuyasha had left to go take a very cold bath leaving shippo to wonder around like kohaku.

"Hey kagome wow what's with the long face?"Sango asked looking away from the kimono she seemed to be fixing.

"Nothing…."Kagome said taking a seat next to her

"Oh come on"Sango

"Shippo…."Kagome

"What happened to shippo?"Sango asked out of concern

"He came and inuyasha and me had to come back"Kagome

"Oh yeah we had to drag shigoku away she was screaming and was going kill us she's locked in her room now but"Sango

"Well did you have 'fun'?"Sango asked giving kagome a smirk that miroku would normally make

"Sango you spend to much time with miroku speaking of which when are you guys gonna have you wedding?"kagome

"I don't know….. I wanna take kohaku make to the village first so he can be in the wedding"Sango said sighing

"Well that won't be a problem we leave tomorrow"Kagome

"What?"Sango

"Well you see me and shigoku made a bet I won so inuyasha and kohaku come back tomorrow with us"Kagome

"Really?!"Sango

"yep!"Kagome

Her and sango started jumping around room smiling and laughing.

"If she thinks she's taking inu away she's got another thing coming!"Shigoku thought as she walked away from the room sango and kagome where in

"Morning Princess"Miroku said as he walked past her

"Morning? It's dark out"Shigoku

"Oh well then night"Miroku said as he walked past her and headed to the room where sango and kagome where staying

"Oh monk wait"Shigoku said turning around and grabbing mirokus sleve

"You wouldn't happen to know where inuyasha is would you? He leaves tomorrow and I wanna say bye"Shigoku

"I believe he's taking a bath right now he should be done soon"Miroku

"Thank you I'll wait his room then"Shigoku said letting go of his sleeve and walking down the hall.

**Knock Knock**

Miroku knocked on the door before sliding it open

"Hi miroku"Kagome

"Hey"Sango

"Hello lady"Miroku said with a smile as he walked inside and sat next to sango

"Why so happy?"Kagome asked

"We can go back home to the village tomorrow, I'm glad that you and shigoku came to an agreement kagome"Miroku

"What but I didn't tell her yet"Kagome

"Really? Oh well she's waiting in inuyasha's room for him to return she wishes to say good bye to him"Miroku

"Wait but how did she know…. Miroku when did she tell you?"Kagome

"A few seconds ago in the hall"Miroku

"Come on we have to go"Sango said standing up

"Right"Kagome

"Inuyasha's in the bath so we have time to get shigoku"Miroku said as he stood up and ran out the door with sango and kagome fallowing close behind.

Miroku sango and kagome ran down the hall and they stopped in front of inuyasha's room and pushed open the door

"SHIGOKU!"Miroku yelled as he looked into the room

It was empty………

"She's not here"Sango

"Then that mean…."Kagome

"She's.."Miroku

"SHE'S GONE TO GET INUYASHA!"they all yelled as they raced down the halls

"Lady kagome I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything "Miroku said as they ran

'inuyasha could be dead by now'mIroku thought as they continued to run

"It's ok mrioku you didn't know"Kagome

"Where's the bath inuyasha went to kagome?"Sango asked as they ran

"Why are you asking me"Kagome

"Kagome!"Sango

"It's the cold one on the top floor"Kagome said as they found the stairs and started to run again

**Mean while with inuyasha**

Inuyasha relaxed in the cold water of the bath

"This helps"Inuyasha thought as he felt himself starting to get less hard from his and kagomes earlier activities.

There was a sliding sound and inuyasha's ears stood up high

"Who is it?"Inuyasha asked not bothering to turn around

"It's just me inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned around and smiled

"Hey kagome"Inuyasha said smirking

**Dun dun dun I know I'm mad right lol 6 reviews for next chappy**


	21. Cry my way to the top

Hey people it's Gbaby808 here. I'm in the hospital with a high fever but I'm still updating on my lab top. The chappy are gonna be short cause I needa rest but I'll keep updating.

"Hey your self"Kagome said with a smile. (You all know it's shigoku right?)

"Why you here? I thought sango wanted to talk to you?"Inuyasha

"Where done talking"Kagome said with a sweet smile. She walked over and sat next to the tub and faced inuyasha.

"Hey kagome?"Inuyasha said looking at her

"Hum?'Kagome said as she leaned over

"Why do you smell like Berries?"Inuyasha asked pulling forward and sniffing her face

"That tickles and I was eating some berries with sango while we talked"Kagome said poking his nose

Inuyasha smirked and leaned forward a bit more he pressed his lips to her softly better pulling back quickly.

"Did you eat some bitter melon so yuck"Inuyasha said spitting into the water

"Inu! I did not eat any bitter melon"Kagome said pulling his ear

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME YOU NEVER PULL ME EAR LIKE THIS!"inuyasha yelled in pain

"Oh sorry inu"Kagome said letting go of his ear

"Dam wench and stop calling me inu I AIN'T A DOG BITCH!"inuyasha barked rubbing his sore ears

"You don't have to get all pissed at me"Kagome said glaring at him

"Why the fuck you glaring at me? You got something to say then say it"Inuyasha

'think shigoku think don't mess up this chance…."Shigoku thought to herself

"Sorry inuyasha……"Kagome said softly looking down

"Huh?'inuyasha

"I'm.. I'M SORRY!"kagome said as she started to cry

"Wait wait don't cry kagome I'm sorry"Inuyasha said as he leaned almost all the way out of the water and pulled her up onto her knees and hugged her tight

"Kagome don't cry ok? I'm sorry how about you come take a bath with me it'll make you feel better"Inuyasha said as he rubbed her back in circles

'YES!"shigoku's mind screamed as she pulled away from inuyasha

"Thanks inuyasha"Kagome said with a smile.

"No problem now get undressed and hop in"Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	22. Cat fight

Hey people my fever went down but I still have a cold. 

Kagome miroku and sango all ran up the stairs together.

"Why are there so many strairs!!"Miroku complained as they ran

"I don't know I wish we could just get there already!"Kagome said as she continued to run

"WA WA WAA HELP!!"kagome yelled as she lost her balance, she fell to the right and expected to his the halls wall hard and fall down but it didn't come.

"KAGOME!!"Mriroku and sango yelled as the hall walls just disappeared and kagome fell

sango moved past miroku and jumped in after to help her best friend, then miroku jumped after sango.

"AAAAHHHH!! Ouchy what I land on!"Kagome said as she looked around. She looked up to see a huge whole in the ceiling, and then notices she was wet

"Huh what?"Kagome

"Kagome get off me please"Said something making bubbles under her

"Wait what?"Kagome said as she stood up and tiny sliver ears popped up from under the water

"Oh my god I'm soo sorry inuyasha"Kagome said as inuaysha sat up from under the water

"I know I asked you to take a bath with me but I didn't think you'd drop from the ceiling"Inuyasha said pounding the water out of his ears

"KAGOME MOVE!!!"Someone said from above them

Inuyasha and kagome looked up to see sango and miroku falling down though the whole. Inuyasha picked kagome up bridle style and jumped out of the way as sango and miroku fell into the tub and the water slashed out

"WHAT THE HELL?! CAN'T I HAVE A MINUTE OF PEACE!"Inuyasha yelled as sango and miroku crawled out of the tub

"Where's shigoku?"Kagome asked poking inuyasha's arm

"Huh? I don't know and why'd you fall from the ceiling I thought you where gonna come take a bath with me"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you don't seem to understand kagomes been with us the whole time, shigoku been here with you"Miroku said as he pulled himself up and squeezed the water from his robe.

'What so I…I…'Inuyasha started thinking of the things he said to her, it made him sick he wanted to throw up

"Inuyasha" so one said opening the door

Kagome (shigoku) stepped inside in a pink silk like robe and stared at everyone.

"Inuyasha I'm the real kagome that's shigoku"Shigoku said pointing to kagome who was facing the floor

"Inuyasha she lies that's shigoku"Sango said pointing to shigoku

"Sango how could you say that I thought we where friends"Shigoku

"No me and kagome are friends I hate you"Sango

"You… You.."Kagome said as everyone looked at her. She kept her face down as she pulled away from inuyasha who stared at the to kagome

"YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Kagome yelled as she punched shigoku across the face pushing her back far enough for her to be just a foot away from the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL SHIGOKU!" shigoku yelled still trying to convenes inuyasha she was kagome

"DON'T CALL ME THAT UGLY NAME!"kagome yelled as she ran out the door and started to strangle shigoku. Leaving inuyasha sango and miroku shocked kagome was scarier then any demon at the moment

"Inuyasha you should put some pants on"Miroku said as he covered sangos eyes

Inuyasha looked down and blushed forgetting he just came out of the bath

"Right"Inuyasha said as he grabbed a towel and went outside to find kagome and shigoku who where strangling each other

"HO.HEO LET G..GO!"shigoku yelled trying to breath

"NO..NOT UN..UNTIL YOUR..DE..DEAD!"Kagome yelled as she tightened her grip on shigokus neck and then fell back

"KAGOME OR KAGOME'S"inuyasha yelled running after kagome and shigoku who had just disappeared from sight.

"INUYASHA WAIT FOR US!"miroku yelled as him and sango fallow after inuyasha who was standing at the top of the stairs case.

"Ouch cat fight"Miroku said looking at kagome and shigoku standing half way down the stairs.

They where slapping, punching, kicking, and scratching each other, like to cats in an ally fighting over a piece of meat.

"Should I?"Inuyasha said looking at his friend and mate killing each other

"How about when they get to the bottom"Miroku

"What are you two men or mice!"Sango said from behind them

"They that's my line"Inuyasha

"Well I'm using it now go help kagome or I'll go down their and knock both of them out"Sango

"Go right ahead"Inuyasha said stepping aside for sango

"You own me inuyasha"Sango said as she walked past them and ran down the stairs to kagome and shigoku

"Kagome shigoku"Sango said stopping in front of them

"Huh?"They both said

"STOP FIGHTING! OR I'LL KICK BOTH YOUR BUTTS"Sango yelled as they both took a step back

"Sorry sango"Kagome

"Yes sorry"Shigoku said as she dropped her guard and turned back into herself

"But"Shigoku

"But what?"Kagome said glaring at her

"Inuyasha is still gonna be mine"Shigoku to kagome

"THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"kagome yelled pushing shigoku down the stairs then running after her ready to body slam her.

**Sorry people I have to cut it short I needa take my med. Please review**


	23. Gone In A Flash

The rest of the day was very tense. Kagome stayed in the room with sango and shippo while inuyasha and miroku locked shigoku in her room.

Night 

"Kagome wake up"Inuyasha said as he started to shake kagme

"What is it?'Kagome asked as she sat up. It was well past mid night and the moon was half full.

"Come on where going, sango and miroku are outside with shippo"Inuyasha whimpered pulling kagome to her feet.

"Finally"Kagome whispered as she got to her feet and fallowed inuyasha outside

"Sango where's kohaku?'Kagome asked once they got outside

"Miroku went to go get him"Sango said as she placed shippo on kilala's back before hopping on herself.

"SANGO SHE TOOK YOUR BROTHER!"miroku yelled running towards them.

"What?"Sango asked as she got of kilala

"Here read this"Miroku said handing sango a paper.

"I have taken your brother far away your never see him again you can thank your friend kagome for not letting me win the bet we won't meet again"Sango read out loud the note before falling to her knees and breaking into tears.

"Sango please don't cry while find him"Miroku said as he knelt down next to sango and gave her a comforting hug

"Wow who thought miroku could be so sweet"kagome said amazed

"He does have a brain…… I think"Inuyasha mumbled as he watched the seen in front of him play out like a fairy tale. Miroku helped sango on top of kiala and jumped on with her, as they started to fly back to the village.

"Just like s fairy tale"Kagome said as inuyasha placed her on his back.

"Who needs fairy tales"Inuyasha said as he continued to fallow after kilala.

"It's every girls dream to have a fairy tale love"Kagome said remembering how much she'd hoped for one as a child.

"Was it yours?'Inuyasha asked he knew he wasn't anywhere near a princes charming

"Was? I got my fairy tale ending"Kagome said resting her head against his back

"That's real corny wench"Inuyasha mumbled trying to cover up the lush that had crawled onto his cheeks.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha said as he waited for her to replay

"She must be asleep"Inuyasha whispered as he started to move more steady so kagome wouldn't wake up.

Noon the next day 

"Well where off well see you guys later"Miroku said as he and sango started to walk away

"Come on shippo!"Sango yelled

"Coming!"Shippo said jumping after them

"Bye Kagome Bye inuyasha!"Shippo sid as he ran off

"I hope sango will be ok soon"Kagome said as they walked their friends disappear

"She'll be fine if not she can always come back so you guys can do that girl talk thing you always do"Inuyasha

**Review….**


	24. Mistake

Thanks for the reviews 

"Are ye and Inuyahsa still not talking?'Kaedi asked as she pasted kagome who sat under a tree

"Yeh"Kagome mumbled

It had been 1 week since they had come back and it's been 6 days 7 hours and 35 minutes since they talked or had any physically contact.

"I see, I'll be in the village near by if ye needs me"Keadi said as she walked on till she reached the wagging that would carry her.

Kagome sat under the tree and started to think of what happened

Flash back 

Inuyasha and kagome had just entered the hut and thing where going pretty well. Kagome rested her head in his lap while they at on the bed relaxing.

"Hey inuyasha?'Kagome said as she looked up as inuyasha played with her hair

"Um?'Inuyasha asked

"How come you didn't make me your full mate?'Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped playing with her hair and looked down at her

"Because I can't"Inuyasha mumbled

"What do you mean you can't?"Kagome asked as she just looked up at him

"I can't because I'm not full demon"Inuyasha answered sadly

"It's ok inuyasha I love you just the way you are"Kagome said smiling at him.

"Feh wench"Inuyasha said with a smile of pride on his face

"So did you really mistake shigoku for me?"Kagome asked

"Well she did act like you I mean you know with the looks and all I just kinda well you know"Inuyasha mumbled

"YOU THINK I ACT LIKE THAT BITCH!"Kagome yelled as she sat up

"No that's not it I just wait why are you yelling at me?"Inuyasha asked

'I can't believe him mistaking me for her or mistaking her for me!"Kgaome thought as she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her

End flash back 

"Jerk"Kagome mumbled as she stood up and walked into the village. She walked into the hut to see inuyasha sitting on the floor poking the fire.

'Is she still mad at me?"Inuyasha thought as kagome walked into the hut and sat across from him.

"Kagome"Inuyasha said trying to make eye contact.

"Burn in hell"is what kagomes eyes said when they looked at him.

'It's our anniversary tomorrow isn't it….."Kagome thought as she glared at him

'If he does something for tomorrow proving he didn't forget about it then I'll forgive him"Kagome thought as she looked away.

"Kagome can we talk? Please it's been 6 days 8 hours and 9 minutes"Inuyasha groaned

"You have 2 minutes"kagome mumbled

"Kagome I'm really sorry for what ever I did please tell me what I did or said and I'll make it better please just tell me your killing me and by sanity!" Inuyasha said as fast as he could

"You mistake shigoku for me"Kagome mumbled

"I'm sorry ok I'M SORRY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS TO SAY WENCH! I'M FUCKIN SORRY OK I DIDN'T MEAN TO MISTAKE YOU FOR HER OK?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!"inuyasha yelled

"Fine but inuyasha?'Kagome said as inuyasha clamed down

"What?"Inuaysha asked as he relaxed

"What's tomorrow?"Kagome asked looking at him

"Tomorrow is…."Inuyasha

**lol ok I'm ending it here will I make inuyasha forget or remember I'll think about it……**

**review**


	25. Find A Way Out

**Sry took so long… just a lot of school work**

'Ok tomorrow tomorrow… tomorrow is… I GOT IT!"inuyasha thought as he looked back at kagome

"Kagome tomorrow's the day that we met shippo?"Inuyasha asked thinking that was right

"Inuyasha…. You're about 1 week off tomorrow is… OUR ANNIVERSARY THE DAY WE FIRST MET 3 YEARS AGO! YOU ARE THE MOSY BAKA PERSON I'VE EVER MET!"kagome yelled as loud as she could.

'oh shit I'm gonna get it now…."Inuyasha thought as he saw kagome take a deep breath and he closed his eyes waiting for the sits

"Inuyasha how could you… forget something so important"Kagome whispered as she walked into the other room and closed the door.

"No sit…"Inuyasha whispered as he looked to see where kagome went

"I must really have hurt her oh great now I feel like crap…."Inuyasha thought as his ears fell down and his sighed

**other room**

"He's such a jerk, how could he forget he didn't remember last year either"Kagome thought as she crawled into the large

"Maybe I'll feel better when I wake up"Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and started to sleep.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Inuyasha had left the hut once he could no longer hear kagome moving inside the room he walked deep into the forest to hopefully think of something he could do for kagome.

'What does kagome like…."Inuyasha thought as he sat in a small clearing where the sun just broke thought the branches above

'She likes things shiny….. and tasty… and big"Inuyasha said to himself as he tired to think of something to give kagome to make up for his mistake

"Maybe something from her world"Inuyasha thought to himself as he thought of all the things he saw there

"Wait I can't even go there but maybe just maybe…. I'll only try once then I'll start looking"Inuyasha mumbled as he jumped high into the tress and ran to where the bone eaters well was.

"Ok only once"Inuyasha thought as he jumped into the well.

"Oh fuck I shouldn't have went in head first…"Inuyasha groaned as he got up off his head

"Well now what… I can get her anything maybe she'll get over it"Inuyasha mumbled as he climbed out of the well

"What's shiny…. Shiny… shiny…. Shiny…. That thing sota showed me once was shiny… maybe I should just get one of those but where from.."Inuyasha mumbled as he went back into the forest.

**Do you know what sota showed him?**


	26. Invite me

Thanky for reviews 

"Totosai you in here!"Inuyasha called as he entered the cave. The area around him was old and cracking with lava spitting out.

"Inuyasha? Is that you! What did you break this time!"Totosai yelled as he turned away from his fire

"I didn't break anything old man but I need you to make something"Inuyasha said as he took a set in front of totosai and started to look for something in the folds of his (shirty thingy.. idk what it's called)

"Make?! Make what I'm not making you another sword"Totosai said as he watched inuyasha search for something.

"Here make this dia-mond into a ring"Inuyasha said as he placed a diamond the size of his arm on the ground

"Ring for who?"Totosai said as he picked it up and began to examine it

"I don't needa answer that, so can you make it or not?"Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and stared at totosai

"I can make it in 1 days but I'll need one of your fangs for the band now said aaahhh"Totosai said as he placed the diamond down

"Fine ahhhhHHHH! FUCK THAT HURT!" inuyasha yelled when totosai pulled his tooth out

"Ok then in 1 days it'll be done, oh and don't forget to send me an invite"Totosai said as he pushed inuyasha out of the cave

"Invite?'Inuyasha asked

"Don't be so koi you know for what now off you go kagome but be worried about you"Totosai said as he pushed inuyasha outta the cave

"ok fine….. WAIT WHO SAID IT WAS FOR KAGOME!?"Inuyasha said as he stopped walking away and turned to see totosai smiling and waving him a good bye

'Weird old man'Inuyasha thought as he started to make his way back to the village

**4 hours later**

The sky was dark and it was already night. Inuyasha entered the hut him and kagome shared to find the main room empty

"She must be asleep"Inuyasha thought as he pushed open the door.

"Kagome you up?'Inuyasha whispered as he saw the lump on the bed move a bit

"Who wants to know"Kagome whispered

"Me"Inuyasha said as he stepped into the room and closed the door

"Me who?"Kagome asked as she pulled the covers up trying not to look at him

"Inuyasha"Inuyasha said conforming his name

"Inuyasha? I don't know any inuyasha I think I did once but he forgot our anniversary"Kagome said as she ducked under the covers

"Come on kagome I said I was sorry alright?'Inuyasha said as he walked over and sat on the bed. The lump where kagome was didn't move even when inuyasha brushed his hand over where her head was.

"Come out or I'm coming in"Inuyasha said as he began to left the covers

"Go away, I'm not in the mood for talking"Kagome said as she turned away from the side inuyasha was lifting up

"Well then you just gotta listen"Inuyasha said as he began to crawl under

**hehe review plz**


	27. Diamond

PEOPLE IF THIS CHAPPPY MAKES YOU CONFUSSED MESSAGE ME 

"Kagome, I'm sorry. So I forgot it was tomorrow"Inuyasha said as he crawled under the covers and nuzzled kagomes back.

"You forgot last year to, is my birthday not important"kagome huffed as she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep

"Kagome come on I know your not sleeping"Inuyasha signed as he decide to just sleep and hopefully kagome would forgive him tomorrow.

**Next morning**

"HEY INUYASHA YOU THERE! OPEN UP OR I'LL"totosai said as he stood in front of their room door

"SHUT UP!"inuyasha yelled as when he came outside and covered totosai's mouth with his hand

"Why should I don't disrespect your elders, baka"Totsai said as he knocked inuyasha one the head with his hand

"Because kagomes still asleep, and I'm not stupid old man"Inuyasha said as he rubbed his head making his doggy ears switch.

"Well here it is all nice and shiny, now make sure you ask her nicely and don't forgot to invite me I wanna be there for the ceremony and the after party I'm sure sesshomaru will come to bug you once I sent someone out to find him. Your father would be proud not get in there!"Totsai said as he pushed inuyasha though the bed door before leaving.

"What party?"Inuyasha questioned himself as he looked down at the ring in his hand. It had a nice silver band and a nicely shaped diamond sitting at the top with a red strake going all around the rings band.

"The old man did a pretty good job, kagome will forgive me for sure it's not like I don't have a gift on time"Inuyasha thought as he placed the ring in his Kosode **(thanks ****Hanyou Yogonem)**

"I should go get her something to eat ramen? Yes ramen rocks! But we always eat ramen… um…. Maybe I'll go kill some wolf I wonder where koga is"Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he walked outta the hut and went into the forest.

Some not far from The village 

"So what did you guys get kagome?"Shippo asked as they walked the dirt path back to the village

"I got her a nice perfume I picked up in the last village"Sango said happily.

They had just decided to come back to the village to help celebrate kagomes birthday.

"What did you get her mrioku?"Sango asked

"Hehehe"Miroku chuckled to himself as he thought of the gift he had got her

"Something perverted by the way he's laughing to himself"Shippo said as he stared at miroku who had a cat like smile on his face.

"Well if it is I'm pretty sure you won't live to see tomorrow"Shippo said as he climbed miroku's head sicne kilala was on sango's shoulder.

"Yeah inuyasha would kill you, maybe if where lucky he won't make a mess when he does'Sango said as they kept walking.

Back with kagome 

"Inuyasha?'Kagome asked as he turned over on her side her eyes where still closed so she felt around with her hand.

"He's gone…. I must have pissed him of when I didn't talk to him"Kagome said as he got up outta bed and starched

"Maybe I should go take a bath"Kagome said as she went to her school bag and picked out a nice dress she could wear for to night, it was short cut rd dress with cross straps the back was a little lower then the front so you could see a bit more of her back.

"It's good sango them won't be here they'd yell at me for wearing this, now where's my long shirt"Kagome said as he continued to look tough her bag.

Later that day 

"Lady kagome happy birthday"Some of the villagers said as they saw kagome walking back to the hut.

"Inuyasha are you….wow"Kagome said as she entered the hut, the floor was covered in food, ramen, meat, something that looked like a pigs head and even some green things!

"INUYASHA"Kagome said as she started to look for him in the hut.

"I'm right here wench"Inuyasha said as he walked into the hut.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome said as she ran at him and gave him a hug.

"THANK YOU!!"kagome said happily as she squeezed him like he was a plushy doll.

'She's already forgiven me I guess I should just give it to her anyway"Inuyasha thought as he gave reached into his Kosode and pulled out the ring holding it in his fist.

"Kagome?'Inuyasha said as he gave her a slit smile.

"Yes"Kagome said beaming him a bright smile.

"Kagome.. ha"Inuyasha took the ring and placed it on her hand but before he could say happy birthday to her he smelt her salty tears.

"Inuyasha….. yes yes I'd love to marry you!"Kagome said as she had tiny tears dip from her eyes

"MARRY!!!???!!!"inuyasha's mind screamed as he stared at kagome who seemed like she had stars in her eyes.

"KAGOME HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"Sango and mrioku said as they came into the hut.

"HAAPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"shippo sang

"Are we interrupting?"Miroku asked as they looked at them

"Inuyasha just proposed to me! We're getting married!"Kagome said happily as she let him.

"Oh my god! That's great we have to start planning"Sango said as she rushed over to give her best friend a hug.

**HAHAHA I'M EVIL!!! AND I LOVE IT!!! REVIEW**


	28. Daddy

Hope you guys had a merry Christmas ho ho ho 

"Ms.Kagome I don't think I've ever seen you so happy"Miroku said as he sat down. They all sat down in the small hut, Kagome sat in inuyasha's lap and seemed to cuddle him every 10 minutes.

"I'm very happy miroku! I don't think I could be happier"Kagome said as she smiled brightly.

"So inuyasha why'd you decide to propose?"Miroku asked as he pour some tea into a small cup.

"Yeah couldn't you have waited till we got here?"Sango asked sadly

"Where you trying to leave us out?"Shippo said as he looked like he was gonna cry

"Stop making that face runt"Inuyasha barked as shippo rubbed his eyes and then went back to eating some of the fish.

"I…. I…. I just…."Inuyasha said trying to think of an excuse

'Think man think…… dammit I didn't even wanna marry her! Well yet.. fuck!"Inuaysha thought as he felt the pressure and lies building up on his head.

"Inuyasha you must have known I was pregnant!"Kagome said happily as she hugged him.

"SHE'S WHAT?!"inuyasha screamed in his mind as he felt as hug weight being placed on his head

"Ye…yeah that's it…"Inuyasha said as he looked so confused and lost

"Your pregnant kagome!?! That's great! We have to have a party"Sango said happily

"Kagome….WWAAAWWAAAA YOU AND INUYASHA ARE GONNA FORGET ABOUT ME WA..WAAAAA!!!!"shippo cried as he left the hut and ran off

"SHIPPO WAIT!?"kagome said as she got up and was about to run after shippo before she was pulled back down onto the floor.

"Stay here I'll go get him"Inuyasha said as he got up and began to leave

"I'll go too, I don't really wanna her about baby parties and wedding plan right now"Miroku said sadly as he got up and left too.

Inuyasha and miroku set off into the forest to find shippo, they walked down the path as inuyasha fallowed his scent.

"Inuyasha where is he?'Miroku asked as they continued to walk

"Right ….here!"inuyasha said as he picked up a tiny berry bush to find a tiny shippo curled up into a ball sucking on his thump **(SOOO KAWAII)**

"Shippo?"Inuyasha asked as he moved forward to pick him up.

"Daddy don't leave…don't forget about me daddy… I wanna stay with you and mommy wa..wa.. WWWWAAAAA"Shippo cried as he jumped up and seemed to hide in inuyasha's Hitoe.

"Quite runt no ones leaving you behind now stop crying"Inuyasha said as he waited for shippo to clam down.

"Really daddy?'Shippo cried

'Daddy? I guess that doesn't sound to bad"Inuyasha thought as he noticed shippo had fallen asleep.

"Dam runt my shirts wet"Inuyasha mumbled as he turned around to see miroku similng

"I guess you really did mean to marry ms. Kagome… for a moment in there I thought you just gave her the ring with out knowing what it was for"Miroku said as inuyasha picked shippo outta his Hitoe and just carried him with one arm.

"Well I….."Inuyasha said as he looked at miroku who smacked himself in his forehead.

"You really didn't know what that ring meant did you?"Miroku asked

"I knew…. Kinda…"Inuyasha

**lol review**


	29. Guilty

Lol sry it took sooo long tp update but thanks for the great reviews 

"I see so you where just trying to give her a present and she thought you where asking her to marry you.. inuyasha you do have the most interesting live"Miroku said as he and inuyasha walked back to the hut with shippo.

"Feh! It ain't my fault she took it the wrong way…"Inuyasha said as he looked forward where he could see the hut in the distance

"What are you going to do now? Kagomes pregnant so are you gonna marry her or what?'Miroku

"I'm gonna… just um….. ok I don't know if I'm gonna ok!"Inuyasha huffed as he glared at miroku I anger. The rest of the walk was silent as inuyasha thought about what he was going to do and miroku mumbled a pare.

"What you praying for monk?'Inuyasha asked as he started to get annoyed

"Your soul for surly once kagome finds out you didn't mean to propose to her she will kill you and shippo will be with out a dad kagome will be taken by koga and the jewel will fall into evil hands and me and sango will surly die trying to get it back and I'll say oohhhh what a sad day why kamii didn't my stupid friend just marry kagome and save all of our lives from this horribly fate."Miroku said as he turned to inuyasha who seemed to be in shock

"Your trying to guilt me into marrying her aren't you?"Inuyasha asked as he saw miroku grin

"That depends is it working?'Miroku asked as he continued to walk

"Aw. Fuck! Now I feel guilty thanks alot miroku I thought you where supposed to be helping me"Inuyasha said as he fallowed after miroku who seemed to be very pleased with himself.

Back at the hut 

"So your not? And inuyasha…."Sango asked in shock. Her and kagome just had one of their little talks and now kagome seemed to be very depressed

"I knew it was to good to b true"Kagome said as she curled up into a ball and moved into a corner.

"Oh kagome I'm so sorry… I'm sure he did mean to…"Sango said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Hey sango where are you going"Inuyasha asked as she walked right past him and miroku.

"Inuyasha you better get your ass in there!"Sango said as she looked back at him.

"Why? And you can't order me around!"Inuyasha said as he saw sango grab mirokus arm.

"Go in there or I hit miroku till he's out cold"Sango said as miroku seemed to look at her strangely

"Why me sango? Why don't you hurt him"Miroku said as he tried to inch himself away from her

"If I hit inuyasha he'll just hit you"Sango said as miroku looked down and then looked at inuyasha and gave him puppy eye

"Please inuyasha go in there I don't wanna get hit for no reason"Miroku said as inuyasha turned at started to walk inside

"I'm going in cause I want to not cause of you guys"Inuyasha said as he walked into he hut to see kagome all curled up in the corner.

"Kagome are you ok?'Inuyasha asked as he walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Inuyasha.. you…you…."

**Lol I'm stopping here for now. Review please**


	30. BakaBaka

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

"Inuyasha.. you.. you.. YOU JERK!"Kagome yelled as she looked up at him, her cheeks where flushed and she had a tiny stream of tears.

"Ka..kagome wait I can explain"Inuyasha said as he realized that kagome knew.

'Ex…EXPLAIN WHAT! THAT YOU LIED TO ME THAT YOU DIDN'T WANNA MARRY ME! Th..that I was stupid enough to believe that you loved me enough to… to… I HATE YOU!"Kagome screamed as she stood up and ran past him outta the hut ignoring inuyasha yelling for her to come back.

"Dammit that fuckin wench"Inuyasha huffed as he got up and ran after her

"I can't believe him… he.. he lied to me he fooled me… He….. I'm so stupid!"Kagome thought as she ran blindly though the forest.

"KAGOME! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!"inuysha yelled as he ran though the tops of the trees looking for her.

"Fuck why did I have to fuck up so bad? I couldn't just told her the truth.."Inuyasha thought as he continued to search for her.

"Where am i…"Kagome asked herself as she stopped in a clearing she stared up at the sky and saw the stars sprinkle over head.

"The well… it wouldn't hurt to try"Kagome said as she saw the well covered in vines, in the dark of the night.

With inuyasha 

"Where' she go? I can't pick up her scent"Inuyasha thought to himself as he jumped down for a tree and began to walk through the forest sniffing around for kagome.

"What's that light?' it's……. it can't be"Inuyasha thought as he looked up to see a bright light

"KAGOME WAIT!"inuyasha yelled in anger as he ran to where the light was coming from.

"Shit the wel… I thought it was closed"Inuyasha whispered to himself as he kept on running forward as the light began to slowly fade.

"KA…. What are you doing?"Inuyasha asked as he got to the clearing to see kagome sitting on the ground by the well making shadows with her flash light.

"I'm still mad at you"Kagme said coldly as she glared at him. She turned her back to him and went back to making little shadows.

"Come on kagme I'm sorry ok it was a mistake ok? I should have just told you from the start, are you happy now"Inuyasha said looking annoyed as he noticed kagome wasn't even listening to him.

"KAGOME LISTEN TO ME! Y.. YOU CAN'T IRNORE ME! HEY STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME!"inuyasha yelled as he saw kagome get up and start to walk away back to the village.

"COME BACK HERE!"inuyasha huffed as he began to walk after her, it wasn't much of a chase but since inuyasha caught up with her in about say…. 19 seconds.

"Kagome come on you can't not talk to me you know that"Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm

"Now turn around and talk to me dammit how can I say sorry if your not even listening"Inuyasha said as he waited for kagome to turn around.

"You're a bigger idiot then I thought… now let me go"Kagome whispered as she slapped his hand off her and walked away.

"What?"Inuyasha said clueless as he watched kagome walk away

"What' biting her ass?"Inuyasha

**lol ok guys who wants to try answer inuyasha's question **


	31. Monk Go Bye Bye

Lol people thanks those reviews where soo funny "Inuyasha's being an ass…'Kagome mumbled under the water. Her and sango had decided to head down to the hot spring for some girl time. 

"Huh? Did you he say sorry"Sango asked

"Yeah but… he never wanted to marry me… he's so stupid…"Kagome mumbled

"Kagome I think your being unfair… you're his mate and that' kinda like being married to him, he's stuck with you for the rest of his life'Sango said as she tried to remind kagome.

"I'm only half his mate remember I'm not part demon and he's not full so I'm only half…. At leats if I was married to him then I'd really be his…."Kagome signed as she dipper her head under the water

"Oh I get it…. Your upset because your only half? Don't feel bad kagome, inuyasha loves you even though he doesn't always say it he does so no need to worry"Sango said as she noticed kagome moving to grab her towel

"Kagome wait"Sango said as she grabbed kagomes arm before she got out.

"Sango I needa go back.."Kagome said trying to get her to let go

"No not that miroku's in that bush"Sango warned as she pointed to the bush not far from them.

"Don't worry"Kagome said as sango let her go, kagome wrapped the towel around herself and grabbed her cloths.

"Miroku sango wants you to join her"Kagome said as she saw the bush moving closer and closer to the hot spring.

"Really my dear sango?'Miroku said as he popped his head outta the bush and kagome walked back to the hut. Since it was night already she really didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her.

"Shippo I'm.. aww.. he's asleep"Kagome said to herself as she entered the hut to find shippo asleep in the corner.

"I should dry my hair…"Kagome thought as she put her cloths down and sat next to the fire waiting for her hair to dry off before she went to bed.

With inuyasha 

"Dammit kagome…. Wench… baka… what he hell's her problem"Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat in a tree out side the hut.

"Wench…"Inuyasha whispered

"ouch… sango really loves to hit me…"Miroku whispered as he walked past the tree inuyasha was sitting in.

"I wonder if kagome would comfort me…"Miroku asked himself as he walked closer to the hut.

"Monk…. Miroku you wouldn't dare touch my kagome….. my kagome…."Inuyasha whispered to himself as he watched miroku enter the hut

"What am I thinking…. Miroku's not that stupid.."Inuyasha thought to himself as he relaxed back against the tree1

"AH!MIROKU I'M CHANGING GET OUT"Kagome yelled so loud that inuyasha could hear it

"Haha I knew it… why isn't he leaving"Inuyasha questioned as he waited for miroku to leave the hut.

"That monk… he wouldn't dare touch kagome…. She mine… I'm gonna kill him"Inuyasha thought to himself as he dug his nails into the bark of the tree.

"I'm gonna kill him… "Inuyasha thought to himself as his eyes started to turn color, his amber eyes gone started to become red with a pinch of blue as his fans and nails grow to an extremely large length.

**Review please**


	32. Lust

**Sry took so long to update I've been really down…**

…**.PS how do you mend a broken heart?**

"I'm gonna kill him."Inuyasha whispered as he jumped down from the trees and started to run towards the hut.

"Ms. Kagome I'll just take shippo then and… welcome back inuyasha…"Miroku said as he picked shippo up.

"You…. You got 10 second monk and you better hurry cause I ain't that good at math"Inuyasha said as he slowly started to walk towards miroku.

"Right then…"Miroku said as he dropped shippo and started to run.

"Inuyasha?'Kagome said as she watched inuyasha grab miroku before he could leave the room.

"I'll make this fast"Inuyasha said as he throw miroku against the wall.

"Inuyasha please stop… I haven't done anything wrong!"Miroku said as he started to crawl out the door.

"Stop running and fight me monk"Inuyasha growled as he picked up miroku by his ankle and tossed him some where into the forest.

"Dammit he got away"Inuyasha thought as he heard the sound of mirokus feet hitting the ground running in the opposite direction.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked as she stood up from the fireplace and walked over to him.

'Kagome…? Kagome…. Mate.."Inuyasha thought to himself as he turned around to face her.

"Inuyasha are you ok what ha…"Kagome said before she was cute off my inuyasha covering her mouth with his hand

"Sh… your wake shippo up"Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped his other arm around kagomes waist.

"No moving"Inuyasha whispered as he quickly ran backwards outta the hut and jumping into the trees

"Inuyasha put me down"Kagome mumbled. After she got no replay….

**BIT!**

"Wench no biting that's my job"Inuyasha growled as he removed his hand from her mouth and suddenly stopped moving.

"Inuyasha take me back right now!"Kagome said as she tried to find her balance.

"Why the fuck isn't she scared!"Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat down on the bark of the hard tree grabbing kagomes hand and pulling her down with him.

"Inuyasha let me go! No touchy!"Kagome wined as she felt inuyasha nuzzle her shoulder

"Hold still wench I can't bit you if you keep moving"Inuyasha growled as he placed his fangs over her old mark.

"Inuyasha you already bit me now AH!"Kagome yelp as she felt inuyasha bit her neck

"Relax"Inuyasha mumbled as he started to slowly pull his fangs out and started to lowly lick the blood off.

"Why'd you do that"Kagome said as she watched her bit mark slowly starting to change.

"Shhhh we're only half way done"Inuyasha said as he started to play with the back of kagomes towel.

"Inuyasha I'm not in the mood now come on lets go back already….. your be normal again in a few hours anyway"kagome said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"I don't remember asking if you felt like it"

**O.O review please lol. **


	33. Sicko

Sry took so long to update 

"What?"Kagome asked thinking that she heard wrong

"You heard me"Inuyasha said as he brushed kagomes hand away from his mark and started to stuck it gently

"Inuyasha…. Come on we have to get back"Kagome wined as she relaxed and rested back against him.

"Your gonna have to be more convincing then that if you wanna stop me wench"Inuyasha chuckled as he licked a line from his mark up to her chin.

"F..fine"Kagome mumbled as she tried to pull away from him

"Careful I almost cut you"Inuyasha said as he tightened his grip around her waist

"Huh? Shhhh it's so cold!"Kagome said as she tired to pull her towel up…

"AH! Inuyasha where's my towel… give it back right now!"Kagome wined as she started shiver

"Relax you'll be fine.. besides I ripped it up"Inuyasha said as he pointed to the ground

"You jerk!"Kagome said as she looked down to see her ripped up towel laying on the ground

"Would you just be quite and enjoy this bitch"Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled kagome up into his lap and held her close

'Bitch?!"Kagome grumbled

"Yes you're my bitch now shh save your voice your gonna be screaming later"Inuyasha smirked as he ran his hand along her thighs while keeping her still when the other.

"You wi… inuyasha stop that! No get away, stop that!"Kagome wined as inuyasha used his knees to push her legs apart.

"I'm gonna gag you soon if you don't stop that"Inuyasha whispered as he slowly dragged his claws against kagomes nub lightly making sure not to cut her

"I..inuyasha st… stop"Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes and bit her lip

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything wrong"Inuyasha whispered as he nuzzled kagomes neck before gently pushing one of his finger inside her while lightly pinching her nub.

"Inuy..asha"Kagome mumbled as she moved bit down on her lip harder

"Wench we're those little moans and whimpers I love to hear"Inuyasha said as he kissed her cheek

"You bastard"Kagome groaned as she pushed bucked her hips up to push his finger deeper

"Ahh"Kagome signed as she rolled her hips against his finger

"And you where begging me to stop"Inuyasha smirked as he held kagome hips still with his other hand and continued to move his fingers slowly just to torture her

"If you really wanna do something kagome… you could spread your pussy with your fingers"Inuyasha grin as he watched kagomes cheeks turn to a bright pink

"Wh..what?"Kagome mumbled as she turned to inuyasha who only smirked

"Go ahead wench cause I ain't moving any faster till you do"Inuyasha said as he watched kagome give him a sad look

'I can't believe he' making be do this… his demons such an ass!"Kagome thought to herself

"Should I stop then?"Inuyasha asked as he stopped moving his fingers and just looked at kagome

"Close your eyes"Kagome whispered as he look into his blood red eyes

"Fine"Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes

"Demons jerks…"Kagome thought to herself as she moved her hand down and slowly spread her pussy with her fingers.

"Was that so hard now?"Inuyasha chuckled as he opened his eyes and slowly pushed another finger inside her

"Now no moving your fingers"Inuyasha whispered as he roughly pushed his clawed fingers deeper

"a..ahh"Kagome gasped as she signed

"Kagome do me a favor"Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he continued to pull his fingers almost all the way out then roughly pushing then back in backing her jump a bit

"W..what?"Kagome managed to get out as she looked at inuyasha with lust clouded eyes

"Get on your hands and knees"Inuyasha said as he pulled his hand away from her and started to lick his fingers

"Why's you stop"Kagome wined  
"Now"Inuyasha growled as kagome took the hit and crawl onto her hands and knee's

"Keep your fingers just like that"Inuyasha grinned as he looked at kagome

'It's almost like she's begging"Inuyasha thought to himself

"Your sick… I'd never do that to her"Inuyasha heard a voice echo in his head

"That's why I took over this bitch needs to learn her place"Inuyasha chuckled as he started to undo his pants

"Your so fuckin' twisted! Look at her she's… she's…. so hot"Inuyasha heard the voice echo again

"And I got her like that so be thankful"Inuyasha thought as he pulled his pants down and leaned over kagomes back

"I wanna hear some moaning this time bitch"Inuyasha whispered into kagomes ear as he held her hips and rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening

"Ohhh inuyasha"kagome moaned as she pushed her hips back against him

"Horny bitch"Inuyasha growled as he roughly pushed his cock into her

"Ah!"Kagome yelped as she didn't expect him to push into her so fast

"Your like it rough huh wench?"Inuyasha growled as he pulled all the way out more pushing back in

"Inuyasha!"Kagome moaned as she slowly started to rock back against him. Getting a growl of approval from inuyasha she tried to keep up with him but wasn't fast enough

"I.. Inuyasha ohh god I think I'm gonna cum"Kagome moaned as she felt her knee's and arms give out

"Catch her…"Inuyasha heard that voice whisper again as he let out a growl of annoyance and wrapped his arms around kagome pulling her back up before she hit the branch.

"**INUYASHA!"**Kagome yelled as she pushed her hips back against inuyasha and shut her eyes

"That's a good girl"Inuyasha groaned as he pulled kagome back so that she was sitting on him and pulled her up so that he was almost all the way out, before dropping her back down.

"She's so dam tight"Inuyasha thought as he bit down onto her neck against and gently pumped his cum into her pussy.

"Inuyasha… I'm so tired.."kagome said as she relaxed and laid back against him

"Gggrrr wench I'm not done with you yet"Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled his fangs outta her neck and lick all the blood off

"Bitch.. she passed out"Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at kagomes sleeping face. He pulled outta her and laid her down on the tree branch

"Maybe…"Inuyasha said as he stared down at kagomes sleeping form

"Don't even think of fucking her while she's asleep you sicko"Inuyasha heard that voice echo as his eyes slowly started to turn back into their amber honey colors

"Night kagome"Inuyasha whispered as he picked kagome up sat her down in his lap before covering her with his shirt.

Eh… review? 


	34. Switch It Up

Lol thanks for the reviews guys I loved them 

"Yawn"Kagome yawned as she rolled over onto her side and peeked her eyes open a bit

"AAH!oh.. it's just a squirrel"Kagome said to herself as she looked at a cute little squirrel sitting next to her

"Grrr"A low growl came from above

"Ep"The tiny squirrel ep'd as he run away down the tree

"Morning"Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the branch above her

"Inuyasha you scared the squirrel away.."Kagome pouted

"It was male and looking for a mate"Inuyasha glared as he saw the squirrel runaway

"But why would it… Inuyasha you jackass you left me here with no cloths!"Kagome yelled as she curled up into a ball

"Well I figured I'd enjoy the view while you slept, now come on we better be getting back"Inuyasha said as he pulled Hitatare off and draped it over kagomes shoulders

"I'm gonna kill you when we get back you know"Kagome mumbled as she felt inuyasha starting to carry her thought the forest

"I know"Inuyasha thought to himself as he picked up his speed

"What time is it anyway?"Kagome asked as she brushed her hair outta her face

"Noon you slept all morning"Inuyasha said with a toothy smirk

"Oh my god… sango's gonna be so mad"Kagome said sounding worried

"I think she'll understand, her and miroku where all wrapped up under the sheets this morning when I came to wake them up"Inuyasha chuckled

**3 minutes later**

"Miroku sango where back! Oh you guys finally got your cloths on"Inuyasha laughed as kagome jumped outta his arms

"Sango come on we needa talk"Kagome said as she grabbed sango's hand and rushed outta the hut

"So miroku… how'd you do it? Did you drug her out what?"Inuyasha asked as he took a seat in front of the fire

"I did nothing like that, for I am I man of honor"Miroku said as proudly

"And that's why you touch very female butt in range?'Inuyasha asked as he saw miroku look down and sign

"Fine I'll tell you what happened if you tell me why kagome didn't come back last night"Miroku said with a smirk on his face

"I let me demon fuck the shit outta her now tell me what did you do?"Inuyasha said as if it was nothing new

"Well… mm…we kinda just…"Miroku started as a blush appeared on his face

"Haha the monk's blushing"Inuyasha laughed

Springs 

"So what happened between you and miroku? Inuyasha told me he saw you guys this morning"Kagome giggled as she ducked under the water

"We just decided it was time to have a child"Sango said as she relaxed into the hot water

"Aw.. I want some details! Don't give me the rated G stuff I want rated R or X"Kagome said as she winked

"Haha well we just had plain normal sex, you know him on top me on bottom it only lasted I'd say… 5 minutes?"Sango signed

"I guess you didn't enjoy it much.."Kagome said sadly

"So what about you and inuyasha? You didn't come back last night"Sango asked

"Well I learned when inuyasha's in demon form he's a total pervert! But it felt great"Kagome said as she felt angry yet peaceful.

"Detail! Woman details!"Sango yelled as she made a pout face

"Well…. he tortured me and was kinda rough with me… but loved it"Kagome said as she felt her cheeks turn bright red

"Sounds nice…"Sango said sadly

"SANGO! I just had a great idea!"Kagome said as she splashed water every where

"How about we trade guys for 2 days! Inuyasha can tell you just what to do to get miroku to be more fun!"Kagome said happily

"Eh…"Sango

"Come on sango it'll be fun but there's only one rule"Kagome said as sango just nodded

"We have to stay apart at all times for the next two days"Kagome

"Ok then.. so your gonna get miroku to be more fun and inuyasha will tell me about kinky stuff guys like?"Sango asked as she felt a bit confussed

"Yep!"Kagome

"How will you get inuyasha to agree to this?"Sango asked

"Oh he's listening right now"Kagome said as she felt something fall behind her

"Inuyasha you know the plan right?"Kagome asked as she turned around and looked over into the forest

"Yeah sure.."Inuyasha said feeling a bit confused

"Ok then after thatme and inuyasha will leave for the night with shippo and you guys can go at it!"Kagome said as she felt like a genius

"It starts tomorrow so I'll be sleeping with inuyasha tonight"Kagome said as she heard inuyasha say yes…

"Inuyasha no kinky stuff but"Kagome

"Dammit…

**I'll update tomorrow **


	35. Inu's Idea

"INUYASHA WAKE UP!"Kagome yelled as she jumped started to shake inuyasha

"What.."Inuyasha said as she rolled over onto his stomach

"You have to go get sango and help her!"Kagome said as she tried to drag him outta bed

"But I don't know what to say…"Inuyasha wined as he sat up

"Just tell her about things you'd what me to do"Kagome said as she tried to pull him up

"Fine…"Inuyasha said as he stood up and headed for the door

"Ok inuyasha you and sango go that way me and miroku will go this way"Kagome said as she pushed sango and inuyasha down into the forest

"Ok miroku lets get started first thing is… DROP AND GIVE ME 10 THOUSAND PUSH-UPS!"Kagome yelled as she sat down on the ground

"What? But that's insane"Miroku wined

"NOW! Or I'll have to start throwing rocks at you"Kagome glared as she picked up a rock the size of her fist

"I'll get started"Miroku

**With Inuyasha**

"Eh…"Inuaysha

"……..'Sango

"This is weird…"Inuyasha said as he and sango sat in a clearing

"AAAHHH!"A loud scream came from somewhere in the village

"Sounds like kagomes doing a good job"Inuyasha

"Yeah… so what are you gonna teach me?'sango asked trying to break the silence

"Eh.. I don't know… what do you wanna know?'Inuyasha asked as he scratched his ears

"Ok… why doesn't miroku kiss me with his tongue?"Sango asked as she stared at inuyasha who seemed to be about to throw up

"Why don't you tell me what you and kagome do?'Sango asked figuring it'd be easier on him

"I think your gonna wanna beat me up if you know the things we do"Inuyasha said as he smiled nervously

"I see well… how long does it normally last?"Sango asked as inuyasha seemed to be flattening his ears

"Between…2 hours maybe"Inuyasha said feeling weird

"Can we go see how kagomes doing?"Inuyasha asked

"That sounds great'Sango

Kagome 

"Run faster!"Kagome yelled as she throw rocks at miroku

"WHY? PLEASE STOP THIS IS'T HELPING!"miroku cried as he ran away

"Ouch.."Inuyasha

"I hope she doesn't kill him.."Sango

"Inuyasha sango how's it going!"Kagome yelled as she continued to throw rocks

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO"Inuyasha yelled as kagome stopped and made that thinking face

"GO SHOPPING! BUY SOME STUFF FOR ME TOO!"Kagome yelled as she went back to throwing stuff

"Well ok then I guess it's shopping…. What are we gonna buy for kagome?"Sango asked as her and inuyasha walked away staring at miroku running away from kagome

"I think I should buy some rope it'd be good for her…. I got it! I know just what kinda thing miroku loves! Come on sango we needa find some rope and handcuff things"Inuyasha yelled as he suddenly had an idea

**hehe this is fun**


	36. List

Hehe I'm sooo loving writing this story

"Ok so where can we get some kinky things sango?'Inuyasha asked as him and sango walked into the village market

"I don't know! I don't do those kind things yet"Sango said as they continued to walk 

"I think I know were we can buy some things but we're gonna needa leave the village for this one"Inuyasha said as he stopped 

"Will it take more then a day?'Sango asked

"2 days about, not that long, but we should take kagome and miroku with us incase it takes longer"Inuyasha said as he started to walk back to the village 

"Ok then, but how are we gonna keep what we buy a secret?'Sango asked as they started to see the village children playing

"We'll just buy small things that we can hide in bags and our kimono's, I think you should put together a list of things we can buy"Inuyasha said as they walked past the village children

"Ok but we don't have that many things here in japan"Sango said like she'd already looked around

"We're going to an Am-armina…. Eh… ame—rcia black makert"Inuyasha said as he tried to should out America.

"Ok so all I have to do is make a list? Where do we get the money?"Sango asked as they saw the hut where kagome and miroku we're most likey resting 

"I got the money already you just worry about the list"Inuyasha said as they continued towards the hut

HUT

"I don't see how all this working out is helping…"Miroku said as he laid on the hut floor 

"It'll give you more endurance"Kagome said as she watched the water boil over her tiny fire

"Kagome miroku shippo pack up where leaving tomorrow"Inuyasha said as he entered the hut and took a seat next to kagome

"Where are we going?"Shippo asked as he hopped into kagomes lap

"We're going to a small town a few miles from here it'll only take a few days"Inuyasha said as glared the shippo who was cuddling kagome

"Sounds like fun"Kagome said happily as she took some of the vegetables that she picked in the field

"Yes thank you inuyasha I could use a break"Miroku said happily as sango poke him with her finger

"Miroku are you ok?"Sango asked worried 

"Yes my dear I'll be better in no time"Miroku said as he sat up and held sango's hand

SLAP!

"Just cause your in pain doesn't mean I won't hit you when you touch me'Sango said as miroku fell back onto the floor

"We guys dinners almost ready"Kagome said happily

**After dinner**

"Inuyasha kagome where are you guys going?'Sango asked as kagome and inuyasha into the second room

"To bed"Kagome said as she looked at shippo who seemed to be sad

"Inuyasha can shippo sleep with us tonight?'Kagome whispered into his doggy ears

"Feh! Hey runt come on get in"Inuyasha said as he held the door open to shippo could ran inside

"Sango miroku behave yourselfs"Inuyasha said as he closed the door

"Shipp come on"Kagome said as shippo keep running around the room

"Come here runt"Inuyasha said as he picked shippo up and dropped him on the bed

"Come on shippo it's time to sleep"kagome said as she picked shippo up and placed him next to her

"Night"Kagome 

"Nighty nighty"Shippo

"Inuyasha are you coming to bed?'Kagome whispered as she looked at inuyasha who was looking for something in her bag

"Soon"Inuyasha

"Ok then night"Kagome said as she closed her eyes and drifted off into dream land

"Now what to buy"Inuyasha said as he held a blank paper

**what should inuyasha and sangp go buy? (any kinda kinky stuff that you can think of)**


	37. Kinky Shopping

**Thanks guy I'm sooo gonna be blushing when I write this one **

"How much longer? It's been over 6 hours"Kagome groaned as they continued to walk down the dirt road. Inuyasha was leading them with miroku and sango behind as kagome and shippo walked slowly behind

"We're be there in a few minutes wench, stop nagging"Inuyasha said irritated by how many times she'd asked that

"Fine…"Kagome signed as they kept on walking

**27 minutes and 5 seconds**

"It should be right here"Inuyasha said as he pulled a tree up by it's roots and throw it to the ground. To reveal a large market filled with people running around all over.

"An American black market? Inuyasha why are we here?"Kagome asked as she looked at the small American flag **(old flag)** hanging from one of the tiny shops

"Me and sango needa do some shopping, shippo you go with miroku and kagome we'll find you guys soon just stay together"Inuyasha said as he started to walk off into the market

"Bye guys"Sango waved as she fallowed after him

"I guess it's time to go shopping then"Kagome said happily as she picked shippo up and carried him

**Inuyasha and sango 15 minutes later**

"Here we are"Inuyasha said as he stopped in front of shake

"Condom Shack?….. what's a condom?"Sango asked **(Thanks** **Hanyoulover4ever)**

"Eh…. You'll find out later now come on we don't have much time"Inuyasha said as he pushed back the mat coving the door

"Hello there sir how may I help you?"A short man behind a counter asked

"I need some 'supplies' can you help me out or what?'Inuyasah asked as he saw sango walk up and stand next to him

"Yes, what would you like?'The man asked as he pulled out a note pad

"Mmmm sango? Where's your list?"Inuyasha asked a he held his hand out for her list

"Eh…. I didn't get to make one miroku wouldn't give me a moments peace"Sango said sadly

"Fine ok then well just use mine.."Inuyasha signed as he pulled out a folded paper from his sleeve

"We want some gags, masks, blindfolds, whips, rope, a cat suit for her, hand cuffs, candles, knifes, and 2 earrings"Inuyasha said as he looked up from his paper to see sango and the man staring at him

"You're a pervert"Sango

"Yes, right away sir"The man said as he ran to the back of the shake

"Inuyasha how do you know what to buy?'Sango asked

"Eh….. I've been to this market before BUT! I never came inside here before"Inuyasha said defending his case

"Here you are sir, 2 masks, 4 gags, 2 blindfolds, 5 whips, a size med. Leather cat suit, 10 hand cuffs, 3 candles, 1 knife, and 4 earrings two are bent of the ear two for the nipples"The man said as he shacked up all the stuff **(thanks Hinachan188,Kara Serena Halliwell, Buckeyesuperstar, IYMAN, tokio-japan543, inuyashaluzkagome4ever, and BlossomOfTheSpirt)**

"Is there anything else you can recommend?"Sango asked

"Well we have some tasty lotion, muscle relaxant, and if you like to lick thing we have some flavored condoms, and whip cream if you'd like"The man asked

"Sure"Sango said as the man ran to the back again

"Well if you and miroku don't have fun after this I'm giving up…"Inuaysha signed as the man came running back

"Here you are 2 bottles of lotion, a box of 24 flavored condoms, two bottles of whip cream, and two jars of relaxant"The man said as he placed them onto the counter

"Thanks here"Inuyasha said as he pulled out two-pieces of large gold coins and placed them on the counter

"Thank you sir but this is 2000 yen to much"The man said as he picked up the money

"Keep it, just make sure no one knows we where here"Inuyasha said as he and sango started to bash the stuff under their cloths

"Yes sir, thank you and come again"The man said as inuyasha placed the last handcuff into his sleeve and fallowed sango out the door

"Can you carry all that sango?"Inuyasha asked as he and sango started to walk

"Yeah, so where are we gonna stay tonight? I wanna try some of this stuff out"Sango giggled

"They what do you know tom-boy sango can giggle and I think we're gonna have to stay some where in the forest and make camp, I'll show you how to use this stuff"Inuyasha said as he suddenly had the feeling that someone was glaring at him

"Oh no…."Inuyasha whispered as he turned around

"Hey kagome!"Sango waved

"Inuyasha….. YOU BETTER RUN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Kagome yelled as she started to run towards him

'WHAT'D I DO!?"

**review**


	38. EM AUTHER NOTE

Mmmmm please if your under 18 don't let your parents read my stories I'm getting all or messages from concerned parents, about where their kids are learning swear words, sex term, and where to buy this weird sex toys.

Gbaby808

your 13 year old friend

updating all stories today


	39. Red Robe

** I'm loving this story lol**

"INUYASHA!"kagome yelled as she stopped right in front of him

"Ouch wench that hurt"Inuyasha said as he rubbed his ears

"I saw you! I can't believe you did that! And I bet you left Sango all alone!"Kagome yelled making everyone look at them

"What'd I do?! I don't even know"Inuyasha said confused as he looked at Sango for any clues.

"I don't know"Sango mouthed

"I saw a guy with long silver hair, wearing red walk into that little geisha house!"Kagome growled as she pointed to the large red and yellow house across from them

"It wasn't me"Inuyasha said blankly staring at the house

"Really and how many people about your height are here walking around in red with silver hair"Kagome asked as she tapped her foot against the ground

"Fine then well go ask but if your wrong I get bragging rights over you for the next hundred years"Inuyasha said as he garbed kagomes arm and walked though the crowd fallowed by sango

"Hello Miss"Inuyasha said as he walked up to the front desk

"Yes sir… Oh my you look so much like that other gentlemen, you could be brothers"The lady said as she touched inuyasha's silver hair

"Thanks but that wasn't me right?"Inuyasha asked pulling kagome beside him

"No you don't have that little moon and you have dog ears"The lady said as she pointed to the door a few feet away

"Hello sir you have someone here to see you, I'm sorry for interrupting"The woman said as she knocked on the door

"Wait I didn't wanna…… oh……"Inuyasha said feeling suddenly sick

"Little Brother what do you want? I'm very busy and have no time to kill you today"Sesshomaru said as he picked his red robe off the floor and pulled it on

"I think I'm blind"Kagome said as she covered her eyes

"Me too"Sango wined as she and kagome looked away from sesshomaru

"You're a pervert"Inuyasha stated as he suddenly started laughing

"No I was just looking for a suitable mother for Rin"Sesshomaru said as he ran his fingers though his hair

"Right… we'll just be going"Inuyasha said as he pushed kagome and sango out the door

"I feel sick"Kagome mumbled as she rubbed her eyes

"Yeah me too"Sango said as she rubbed her stomach

"I didn't ever needa see 'that' side of him…"Inuyasha said as they all started to walk away

"So where too?"Kagome asked as she shook her head

"Well where'd you leave miroku and shippo?"Inuyasha asked

"Their setting up camp"Kagome said as she stopped

"Well then lets go met them, I'm tired"Inuyasha said as kagome looked shocked but started to lead them there

"Hey inuyasha, you gonna try it on kagome tonight?'Sango asked

"Maybe I don't know what to do to her…

**people what things should he do? I really don't know…. Haven't read much bondage stuff**


	40. Loopy Ropes

**Lol thanks for the reviews this stories almost as good as my runaway love**

"I got it!"Inuyasha smirked as the thought rushed though his head

"I needa do a few things first"Inuyasha said as he pulled out some rope from under his shirt

"Sango tomorrow night I need you to walk back to camp and leave kagome at the hot spring a few yards from here"Inuyasha said as he tugged the rope

"Fine, just don't hurt her"Sango said as they came in view of the camp

"I won't but then again she won't know it was me, and you not gonna tell her"Inuyasha said as he heard sango gasp

"Your crazy! Kagomes gonna be scared!"Sango said as she tired to keep her voice down

"She's cute when she's scared"Inuyasha chuckled as they walked into the clearing

"So did you guys buy anything?"Miroku asked as sango took a seat next to him

"No"Sango signed

"I'm going be back tomorrow"Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked toward the hidden hot springs

"Where are you going?"Kagome asked as she looked at him a bit worried

"For a walk wench!"Inuyasha said as he looked back at her glaring

"F-fine"Kagome said as she turned back around

"She doesn't even suspect a thing"Inuyasha chuckled as he got close enough to see the hot springs and far enough he couldn't even hear them back at the camp.

"Time to get started, now which tree looks the strongest"Inuyasha thought as he jumped into the trees looking for some strong branches

**Back at camp**

"Sango why's inuyasha so mad?'Kagome asked as the sun started to set behind them

"Where is he…"Kagome thought

"I don't know he was fine a minute ago"Sango said as she looked down finding it hard to lie to her best friend

"Inuyasha has mood swings like a pregnant lady"Shippo said thinking inuyasha wasn't around

"I heard that runt"Inuyasha said as he walked into the clearing carrying a large fish behind him

"Here"Inuyasha said as he flopped the fish down in front of them and sliced the skin of it in one slash.

"You guys can cook it, I'm going"Inuyasha said as he picked the skin up and walked back into the forest

"Your not eating?"Kagome asked finding it odd he wasn't hungry

"I already did, see you guys tomorrow"Inuyasha said as he disappeared into the forest

"Baka"Kagome mumbled as she punched the fish

"Kagome don't take I out on the fish"Sango signed as kagome started to re-kill the fish

**with inuyasha**

"Perfect"Inuyasha said as he sat under one of the trees and pulled out a tiny paper

"4 ropes check"Inuyasha said looked at the looped ropes that hung from the trees branches

"Tied tightly"Inuyasha said as he tugged on each rope

"Check"

"Hold….. well it can hold her weight"Inuyasha said as he checked it off

"Slide able"Inuyasha said as he grabbed each rope one by one and slide them back and forth

"Pull able"Inuyasha said as he walked back over to the tree he was sitting under and pulled a one of the four ropes handing, making the ropes rise and fall

"Perfect"Inuyasha smirked as he punched the tree making a whole in it

"I'll just put these in here"Inuyasha said as he placed some 'things' in the empty whole

"Yaaawwwnnn time for bed… I guess"Inuyasha mumbled as he walked back to camp

"Sango"Kagome whispered

"Yeah?"Sango asked as she opened her eyes

It was already dark and everyone else was asleep

"Can you hand me my bag?"Kagome asked as sango looked over at kagomes bag

"Here"Sango said as she gave it to kagome who was curled up in her sleeping bag

"What are those?"Sango asked as kagome pulled out a small pill bottle

"Birth control, I think inuyasha's mad at me"Kagome said as she swallowed her pill

"Kagome sex can't fix everything"Sango signed

"It can with him"

**review**


	41. Your A Softy

**This was hard to write…. I can't believe I'm writing this **

"Morning! Sango, morning, shippo, morning miroku" Kagome said cheerfully as she crawled outta her sleeping bag and looked around. Sango , Miroku, and shippo where cooking what looked like fish over the camp fire.

"Morning Kagome"Sango said as smiled as she seemed to be clawing mirokus arm.

'Ok then…"Kagome thought as she saw sango started to draw a bit of blood from miroku's arm

"Where's Inuyasha?'Kagome questioned as miroku looked liked he was gonna burst into laughter at any moment.

"He went into the forest to get some sleep, somewhere by the hot spring"Sango said as she let go of miroku arm.

"But sango I thought…"Shippo started before sango gave him a ssshhh

"Here kagome these are already cooked, you go find him we'll wait here for you guys"Sango said as she handed kagome two cooked fish on what looked like a wooden plate.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon"Kagome said as she took the wooden plate and headed off into the direction of the hot springs.

"Yeah right.."Miroku mumbled as he bit into his fish.

"Shut up"

With Inuyasha

"Dammit what's thanking her so long"Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he sat in a tree only a few yards away from where he'd placed everything he had for tonight. He'd changed outta his red kimono and into a black less baggy kimono sango had told him to wear.

Sniff

Sniff

"Finally"Inuayasha thought as a smirk crossed over his face. He reached into the sleeves of his kimono and pulled out a black blindfold and a pair of handcuffs.

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"Kagome yelled as she came into view of inuyasha's eyes.

"Don't tell me I took these pills for nothing.."Kagome thought as she signed.

"INUYASAHA! COME OU..HM!"kagome froze into a state of shock as she felt something cold and dark suddenly cover her eyes.

"Speak and I cut you"A voice whispered as kagome flinched a bit feeling something cold being pressed against her neck.

"I..INUYASH.."Kagome screamed once before feeling something that felt like a hand cover her mouth.

"Last chance, now walk forward"Inuyasha whispered as he clamped the cuffed over her wrists while slowly pushing her forward.

'Wench.. she can't even tell a leaf from a blade"Inuyasha thought as he dropped the green leaf he'd threatened to cut her with. Kagome began to panic as she walked slowly forward.

"Should I run? No… call for inuyasha.. as soon as I get lose"Kagome thought as she suddenly felt her captures hand on her shoulders holding her still from behind.

"Your to fuckin slow"Inuyasha said trying to sound as angry as possible with out laughing. He felt kagome tense up a bit as he lifted her up and started to run.

"This feels nice….. AH! What am I thinking"Kagome thought as she started to relax but then suddenly tensed up again.

**2 minutes**

"Now hold still for a minute"Inuyasha said as he gently wrapped one of the loops around kagomes hand cuffs keeping her suspended a few feet off the ground.

"Let me go"Kagome said as she kicked her legs trying to get down.

'I guess I'm gonna need the gag…. "Inuyasha whispered as he reached over into the tree and pulled out a cloth.

"No, your gonna shut up"Inuyasha said as he wrapped the cloth over kagomes mouth making everything she said sound like a mumble.

"This is gonna be the most fun part"Inuyasha thought as he flexed his claws and ripped kagomes shirt apart letting it turn to shreds and hit the ground

"AH! INUYASHA HELP!"Kagome tried to scream though her gag as she kicked her legs and wiggled her body trying to get her self down. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her reaction. Once kagome got tired she relaxed and took slow deep breaths, inuyasha smirked as he reached forward and gently started to snip off kagomes bra trying to keep her from noticing.

"Shh…"Inuyasha sh'd kagome as she suddenly shivered feeling a rush of cold air hit her chest.

"No yelling"Inuyasha said as he pinched kagomes nipples and giving them a good tug. Kagome screamed though her gag as she kick her legs. Inuyasha ignored her and started to roll and stretch her nipples with his claws.

"ah.. s.. stop!"Kagome mumbled though her gag as she stopped kicking. Inuyasha let go and walked back over to his hallow tree.

"Lotion sounds good"Inuyasha thought as he pulled out a tube and squeezed some one his hands. He smirked bit as he rubbed the lotion over kagomes stomach and on her breasts making sure not to touch her nipples that were becoming hard from the cold air. He whipped the left over lotion onto his pants as kagome kicked him once in the jaw.

"Fuck"Inuyasha said as hadn't realized he'd said it loud enough for kagome to be able to make out his voice.

"Inuyasha was that you?"Kagome mumbled though her gag as she seemed to be filled with hope. Inuyasha kept his mouth shut as he took one of kagomes nipples into his mouth and started to suck like a baby gently squeezing and biting the whole time.

"I..inuyasha"Kagome moaned a bit as she arched her back forward. Inuyasha smirked as he let go.

"She not even sure if it's me"Inuyasha thought as he bit his lip. Lifting kagomes feet up he looped the ropes around her ankle and spread her into a comfortable position.

"Stop!"Kagome yelled though her gag as she tried to pull her feet outta the ropes. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he watched kagome struggle. He looked over to her and quickly tore though her skirt and panties making sure to just gently graze her clit on the way down. Kagome jumped a bit as she tired to close her thighs together, but to no prevail.

"This is gonna be fun… shit I really am a pervert"Inuyasha thought as he reached back into his hallowed out tree and pulled out some muscle relaxant. He dipped two of his fingers into the jar as he slowly approached her. Kagome tried to move herself away from her capture, who she thought might be inuyasha but wasn't any where close to sure.

"Just relax"Inuyasha whispered as he slowly pushed his fingers though kagomes entrance making her gasp then hold her breath. Biting her lip kagome let small tears soak her blind fold as she could feel the pressure building up inside her.

"Stop! No.. stop stop"Kagome started to cry/mumble though her gag as she felt her self on the breaking point. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment he had only done 5 slow pumps and kagome was already crying.

"Should I let her down…. Yes… no… yes… no..yes..no….yeah.."Inuyasha signed as he pulled his fingers out and leaned forward. He took one long lick from her slit to her clit.

"INUYASHA!"kagome screamed as her body jumped a bit. She began to cry hot tears as inuyasha licked up all the juice her pussy was letting out.

"Kagome no more crying"Inuyasha said as he moved forward and removed her blind fold. He cut though all the ropes with his claws and caught kagome before she fell to the ground.

"Why where you crying wench? Didn't it feel good?'Inuyasha questioned as he removed her gag fearing he might have hurt her.

"Yeah but, I wasn't sure if it was you I was cumming for…"Kagome said as she sucked her face into his shirt.

"You owe me big time"Inuyasha growled as he shifted her to sit in his lap.

"Huh? You're the one that tied me up"Kagome said as she cleared her eyes

"So, I still have a fuckin boner because of you"Inuyasha said as he glared at her

"Tonight then"Kagome

"Tonight… I'll make you a pup"

OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT

At least I kept it with in the rating


	42. Something New

"You guys are back already?"Miroku questioned as kagome and inuyasha came into view

"That was fast, you guys were only gone for 2 hours"Sango said as kagome sat down next

to her and inuyasha sat next to miroku.

"So"Inuyasha said as he felt miroku tapping him

"You couldn't do it could you"Miroku said as he poked inuyasha's arm holding back a laugh

"Sango here's your clothes, please take miroku away"Inuyasha said as he throw sango a

brown bag.

"This is?"Sango said as she looked over to inuyasha

"Yep"Inuyasha said as he picked miroku up by the collar

"I just need that one tiny thing we bought at the end"Inuyasha said as sango hit miroku over

to head backing him black out.

"Bye"Sango said as she gave inuaysha a hug and slipped the item into his sleeve.

"We'll be back in a few"Sango said as she dragged miroku off into the forest

"How come you got a hug"Shippo pouted as he looked at inuyasha

"Cause"Inuyasha said as he sat back down

"I'm hungry…"Kagome said as she looked down at the dead pig laying next to shippo

"Shippo did you kill that?'Inuyasha asked as he looked at how the pigs head was cut half way

off

"Yeah, pretty cool huh"Shippo said proudly

"Yeah try aim for the back next time but"Inuyasha said as he sliced the pig's belly open

"Oh god"Kagome said a she covered her mouth while watching inuyasha help shippo take

all the pigs insides out

"Good now that it's all out we can cook it, hey kagome can you.. ehh kagome?"Inuyasha said

as he looked at kagome who was going to throw up

"Yeah I'm fine"Kagome said as she swallowed the need to throw up

"Ok then, hand me that stick"Inuyasha said pointing over to the long thick stick next to

kagomes back pack

"Here"Kagome said as she handed inuyasha the long stick

"Ok shippo just push this up its ass and push it till it goes pass the nose or mouth"Inuyasha

said as he handed the stick to shippo

"EW!"Shippo said as he dropped the stick

"Fine I'll do it"Inuyasha growled as he stabbed the pig then dropped it

"Poor piggy"Shippo said as he patted the dead pigs head

"NNOOOO!!"

"Was that miroku?"Kagome asked as she looked back into the forest

"Yeah, I guess he woke up"Inuyasha snickered as he watched shippo place the pig over the

fire.

"What was in that bag?"Shippo asked as he patted the ground where he was going to sit

"Stuff"Inuyasha said as he ignored shippo's sneezing

"HELP ME!"A loud scream came from the forest

"Miroku sounds like he's really in pain"Kagome said as the birds in the forest started to fly over head

"Um… isn't that miroku over there"Shippo said as miroku came running towards them.

"Eh…"Inuyasha said nothing as the half naked monk with his hands cuffed together ran past him.

"Shippo cover your eyes"Kagome said as she covered shippo's eyes with her hands

"GET BACK HERE!"sango yelled as the sound of a cranking whip was heard coming towards them

"Sango?"Kagome said shocked as her friend came running past them dressed in a leather cat suit and carrying a long whip.

"You better run miroku she looks mad"Inuyasha said as he miroku and sango started to run circles around them

"Kagome what's going on?"Shippo asked as he tired to move kagomes hands from his eye

"Nothing you need to see shippo"Kagome said as he moved his hands away from hers

"Inuyasha please help me!"Miroku pleaded as he ran behind inuyasha looking like a scared puppy

"Sorry"Inuyasha said as he stepped aside

"GOT YOU!"Sango said as the end of her whip caught around mirokus leg

"No help me please!"Miroku said as sango dragged him into the forest

"Bye.."Kagome

"Have 'fun'"Inuyasha

"What happened?"

**hehe**


	43. Girly Kiss

**.**

"Kagome I'm still cold"Shippo wined as he crawled into kagomes sleeping bag. It's been at least 3 hours since Sango had dragged miroku back into the forest and inuyasha was becoming irritated by shippo.

"Want some tea shippo?"Kagome asked as she patted shippo's head

"No! I wanna sleep"Shippo wined as he crawled deeper into kagomes sleeping bag

"Just close your eyes runt!"Inuyasha growled

"Shh let him relax"Kagome scolded

"Bitch.."Inuyasha mumbled

"What was that?"Kagome questioned as she looked back at him

"Nothing"Inuyasha signed as he rested against the trees trunk and closed his eyes

"It's ok shippo just get some rest"Kagome said as she zipped up her sleeping bag

**30 minutes later**

"Kagome… Inuyasha… hi… we're back…. Good night.."Miroku mumbled as he collapsed onto the cold dirt floor next to Inuyasha

"I'm not picking him up"Inuyasha said as he kicked mirokus side making him roll toward the sleeping bags

"Where's sango"Kagome said as she looked around

"Here…"Sango yawned as she walked slowly to the camp site. Her normal clothes had returned, and she looked almost drunk

"Um… sango are you ok?"Kagome asked as she went over to help Sango walk

"Hi Kagome! I missed you sis…. want a hug"Sango said as she dropped the cloths she was carrying and started to hug kagome

"Hum that's nice Sango but I think you should get some sleep"Kagome said as she tried to move but Sango was hugging her to tight.

"No… I wanna go have fun.. miroku was boring.. how about me you and Inuyasha go and have our own little party?"Sango asked sounding more drunk by the second

"…..Inuyasha help"Kagome said as Sango hugged her tighter

"I think I wanna see this one"Inuyasha said as he turned to watch

"Sango really, I think your drunk or something"Kagome said as she tired to get Sango to let go

"Aw.. not even a little kissy kissy"Sango wined as she gave kagome a kinda scary kinda lusty look

"oh crap.."Inuyasha mumbled as Sango made a move to try and kiss her

"……………………………………………."Kagome was very silent as Sango let go

"Fine then ms.snotty! Inuyasha you wanna go?"Sango said as she let go of the shocked kagome

"You kissed me… oh my fuckin god!"Kagome said as she felt like throwing up

"Sango really get some sleep"Inuyasha said holding back the a laugh as he watched kagome turn a pale white

"I don't w..oh…"Sango mumbled as she collapsed onto the ground

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick"Kagome mumbled.

"Wench come on lets get you some water"Inuyasha chuckled as he lead kagome to the nearest lake

**At the lake**

"Kagome are you ok?"Inuyasha asked in a half concern half amused voice.

"Yeah I feel better…. I could never do that again"Kagome said as she looked at the grass

"Why it was…. Nice"Inuyasha said thinking of a simple word for it

"It felt dirty"Kagome said as she signed

"Want a hug?'Inuyasha asked smiling that fake smile he always made

"What? Your not normally this nice"Kagome thought to herself as she slowly moved over to hug him.

"Got ya now don't move, I got you something the other day"Inuyasha said as he locked his arm around her holding her tight

**click…click..click**

"It's a dog collar you like it?"Inuyasha smirked as he snapped the leach into place and let her go

"And I thought you where being nice…"Kagome mumbled as she tired to pull it off

"Does this feel _dirty_?"Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled on the leach

"You have the worst type of mind'Kagome

**hehe**


	44. Sleepy Monk

Hehe

"Take this off before someone sees me like this!"Kagome whispered as she tugged on the collar

"Why? I like it, besides you treat me like a dog all the time"Inuyasha chuckled as he sat down in front of kagome and watched her struggle to take the collar off

"Inuyasha"Kagome wined as she tugged on her collar

"Stay still for 60 seconds and I'll take it off"Inuaysha said as if he was trying to make a trade

'Just take it off"Kagome said as she finally stopped and relaxed

"Nop, 60 seconds or you sleep like that"Inuyasha said as he leaned back against the nearest tree trunk.

"Fine 60 seconds!"Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes

"Why are you eye's closed?"Inuyasha questioned

"You have 57 now"Kagome whispered

"Fine don't move"Inuyasha said as he pushed her back against the ground

'That hurt"Kagome mumbled

"If your eyes are closed your mouth is to wench"Inuyasha mumbled as he pressed his hand gently against her stomach.

"Mmmm…. Inuyasha not that I mind but what are you doing?"Kagome questioned as she opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha's confused expression

"Shh.."Inuaysha hushed kagome as he bent down and pressed his ear to her stomach

"Inuaysha what are you doing? Your ears tickle"Kagome giggled

"Shh… I hear… another heart beat… kagome did you eat anything alive?'Inuyasha questioned as he lifted her shirt and pressed his ear against her skin

"No… why what's wrong?"Kagome question

"This heart beat it's off from yours, but I don't seem anything different"Inuyasha whispered as he pulled away from her

"Come on we have to go back"Inuyasha said as he reached behind kagomes neck and unclasped her collar

"Ok"Kagome said as she dusted off her skirt and started to head back with Inuyasha

Camp

"Miroku wake up"Inuaysha said as he kicked miroku's side

"Ouch… what is it? I have a hang-over and my ass hurts…'Miroku groaned as he got up

"I need you to look at kagome"Inuyasha said as he pulled kagome to stand in front of miroku

"She's looks pretty as normal but a it tired"Miroku yawned as he looked at kagome

"Thanks miroku"Kagome said as she smiled at his comment

"No I mean under her shirt, is anyting wrong"Inuyasha questioned not really knowing how to explain.

"Ok…"Miroku said as he placed his hand under kagomes shirt and against her jelly.

"Eh…Inuyasha is it really ok to let miroku do this?'Kagome whispered feeling mirokus hand press against her jelly

"I see what you mean…. Congratulations your having a baby, now good night"Miroku yawned as he crawled onto the floor and fell asleep

**thud….**

"Oh well is that all"Kagome yawned as she looked around for Inuyasha

"Inuyasha are you ok…"Kagome questioned as she poked the seemingly sleeping Inuyasha

"……….


	45. Nagging

Sry my com is broken

"Miroku you wake him up"Kagome said as she poked miroku in the arm

"I'd prefer you do it"Miroku

"Miroku stop being a wimp, if inuyasha hits you when he wakes up at least you can take it"Sango argued as they sat around the sleeping Inuyasha

"I'll wake him up already"Shippo said as he jumped onto Inuyasha'a head and started to tug on his ears

'WAKE UP!"Shippo screamed as he tugged on his ears

"…………."Miroku

"Mmm Shippo……."Sango

"What?'Shippo asked as he stopped

"He's awake"Kagome said as shippo suddenly jumped into her lap

"And you wonder why I don't like kids"Inuaysha mumbled as he rubbed his ears

"I'm not the one who fainted"Shippo pouted

"Shut up runt or you'll be today's lunch"Inuyasha said as he stood up and brushed off his dirt covered cloths

"So Inuyasha congratulations"Miroku said as he smiled and patted his head

"Don't touch me"Inuaysha warned as Miroku slowly moved away

"You could be a bit happier Inuyasha, look your making kagome sad'Sango said as Kagome curled up around shippo

"Kagome are you crying.."Shippo asked

"Look now you made her cry"Sango

"I didn't do anything! Why are you blaming me"Inuyasha said already feeling annoyed

"Excuse me but Breakfast is ready"Kagome said as she sat with shippo and miroku around the fire

"Kagome you shouldn't be cooking"Inuyasha said as he walked past sango

"Yeah Kagome he's right, all you need is bed rest"Sango

"For 9 months? I'm not a vegetable"Kagome signed as she started to walk around the camp looking for her blanket

"Are you cold kagome?'Inuyasha asked slight concerned watching kagome shiver

"Yeah I think I might be getting a cold"Kagome sneezed

"Come on"Inuyasha said as he grabbed kagome by the waist and flipped her onto his shoulder

"Sango make some soup"Inuyasha said as he carried the pouting kagome over to her sleeping bag

"Sango make some soup… the magic word"Sango

"Now"Inuyasha said as he placed kagome onto her sleeping bag ignoring her angry look

"Fine, don't be a jackass about it"sango said as she looked for the soup mix

"Hey Kagome, how are babies made? Papa told me It hurts the ears"Shippo asked as he sat in front of kagome

"Eh… can't we explain that to you later?'Kagome questioned as she sank into her sleeping bag to hide her blush

"But I wanna know now, I wanna be a daddy too"Shippo cried

"Runt your to much of a baby to be a dad yet"Inuyasha said as he carried a buck of water over to sango

"But I wanna know.. Kagome come on you must know your smart"Shippo said pouted

"Miroku can you have the talk with shippo.."Kagome mumbled from under her sleeping bag

"I'm sorry but it's all up to you"Miroku said as he chuckled

"I wanna know…"

**.**


	46. dear readers

Dear readers

Dear readers. I know your wondering why I haven't undated and that's because someone reported me to saying I stole their stories. I'll be back once this passes. I added this chapter with a hack so please don't worry


	47. 2 days ok guy!

Dear reader in two days all my stories will have two new chappys ^_^ thx you guys for waiting, I love you!!!!


	48. Madness

**^_^ FIRST OF THE TWO UP!!!**

"Ok runt I'll tell you, Miroky get Sango in here to watch kagome for me"Inuyasha said as he stood up and grabbed shippos tail.

"I don't need to be watched!"Kagome wined kicking mirokus leg making him tip over slightly

"Why'd you kick me?…I didn't do anything"Miroku said sadly rubbing his leg

"I'm going, come on runt but if you become scared of women for life after it ain't my fault"Inuyasha said ignoring kagomes wining and walked into the trees

"Hey miroku can you ask sango to bring me some soup later? I kinda wanna go to bed"Kagome said faking a yawn and placing her head onto her pillow. Miroku nodded slightly as headed towards sango.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Human… inuyasha's wench… kagome…. Hey fatty wake up"someone whispered softly poking kagomes cheek

"What th…. Mmm… this must me a bad dream"Kagome thought leaning onto her arm and looking up at a dog demon.

"Where's my brother?'Sesshomaru questioned sitting in front of kagome holding a fishing pole

"Why? And what's with the fishing pole?'Kagome questioned

"I want to go fishing with him"Sesshomaru said happily

"Yep this is a bad dream, good night"Kagome said as she turned over in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes

"KAGOME! Careful, Sesshomaru what do you want?"Miroku an Sango ran towards kagome, dragging her sleeping bag away from sesshomaru.

"This is a very odd dream"Kagome said rubbing her eyes.

Miroku and Sango stood in front of Sesshomaru ready to fight

"I just wanted to take my little brother fishing! What's so wrong with that!"Sesshomaru groaned as he patted his fluffy tale

"Your after something that's what's wrong"Miroku stated gripping his beads

"And your never nice to your brother, why would you want to "bond" with him!"Sango questioned

"Maybe the pregnancy is making me hallucinate" Kagome suddenly stood up and walked towards the soup sango was making.

"Since when is Kagome having a baby? I'm going to be an uncle!"Sesshomaru said giving miroku and sango a big smile

"……. That's really scary…"Miroku whispered releasing his beads

"What…"Sango slowly backed away

"Lord sesshomaru your not well! Please come back!"Jaken yelled with teary eyes as he pulled on sesshomarus sleeve.

"NOOO!!! I WANNA TAKE MY LITTLE BROTHER FISHING!!!! WWWAAAHHHHAAAAA"sesshomaru said flopping down on the ground and breaking into tears

"………….. sango…."Miroku said slowly backing away from the crying demons

"Yeah…"Sango slowly fallowed after him

"What's happening"Miroku said looking wide eyed at the scene before him.

"Your idiots help me get lord sesshomaru some help!"Jaken yelled at miroku and sango

Miroku and sango helped drag the crying sesshomaru into the camp site

"What happened to him"Miroku asked poking jaken in the head

"Lord sesshomaru ate a strange meal Rin made and hasn't been able to think straight since"Jaken cried as he gripped mirokus robe

"Miroku! Sango! Why's my brother here and crying"Inuyasha yelled as he dragged a shaking shippo behind him.

"Inuyasha? Your in my dream too"Kagome yawned as she stirred the soup

"Sesshomaru get up and stop crying, what the hells wrong with you!"Inuaysah kicked sesshomaru slightly on the side as he dropped shippo onto the ground

"Shippo come here"Sango said as she bent down to pick him up

"NOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE A DAD! DON'T TOUCH ME!"Shippo crawled away and gripped a near by tree trunk

"Yawnnn…"Kagome yawned slightly as she crawled back into her sleeping bag

"Sesshomaru stop crying!"Inuyasha yelled at the wet fluff ball on the ground that used to look like his brother.

"I JUST WANTED TO TAKE YOU FISHING!!! WHY!!!"sesshomaru cried as he gripped inuyasha's leg. Everyone stopped and stared, the room was tense and slight

"What an odd dream…"Kagome yawned as she opened her eyes and looked around

"Get off me!"Inuyasha yelled as he hit sesshomaru head with his fist

"NOOOO, I need a hug!!!!"Sesshomaru cried as he hugged inuyasha's leg slowly being dragged around the camp

"Monk hurry up! Help me make this medication"Jaken yelled as he shook a bottle in his hands

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BURGOOR!"Miroku yelled losing his tempeter

"Shippo please come down!"Sango pleaded with the tiny fox. Shippo sat in a high tree building a fort of leaves

"NEVER!!!!"Shippo yelled as he hid behind his fort

"Yep I'm going back to sleep"

**hehe**


	49. If You Were Gay

"…………… EVERYONE SHUT UP! I'm pregnant! I'm hungry! And I'm tired so shut up!!!"Kagome screamed as she crawled out from under her sleeping bag.

"Inuaysha take your brother fishing!"Kagome

"But…"Inuyasha spoke softly

"NOW!!!"Kagome ordered as Inuyasha and the weeping sesshomaru crawled off into the woods

"Miroku you and jaken stop fighting!"Kagome

"Why should I listen to a human! I'm the mighty master jaken!"Jaken leaped to his feet and screamed.

"Jaken I'd be mindful of your words"Miroku warned as he moved to finish mixing

"Sango get shippo down here now! Or I'll climb the tree and bring him down myself"Kagome ordered as Sango started to shake the tree

Fishing

The water was clear and bright blue as Inuyasha and sesshomaru sat down fishing. Trees whispered with the wind as the tempter dropped and everything began clam.

"Inuyasha there's something I've always wanted to tell you"Sesshomaru said calmly as he looked into the river and saw the fish nibbling at his bait

"What?"Inuyasha questioned crossing his legs trying to make the most of the peace

"I like yaoi"

"……………….

………………………

……………………………………."Inuyasha was slight as he turned towards his brother.

"I really wish you hadn't told me that"Inuyasha said as he moved a few inches away

"WAAAAHHHHHAAAAHHHH I NEED A HUG!"Sesshomaru dropped his fishing pole and broke down into tears. He gripped inuyasha's legs and held onto him tight

"LET ME GO!"Inuyasha said slowly trying to crawl away from his brother, who held onto him tightly

"BROTHER WHY WON'T YOU HOLD ME! WAHAHA!!!"Sesshomaru cried as inuyasha stood up and slowly started to walk back to camp, dragging sesshomaru on the ground behind him.

"I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WANTED TO KILL ME!"Inuyasha argued

"You know if you were gay that would be ok!"Sesshomaru said suddenly having a giant mood swing. He stood up tall and proud and began to jump up and down like a bunny.

"IF YOU WERE GAY THAT'D BE OKAY. I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY, I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY. BECAUSE YOU SEE,IF IT WERE ME, I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY

(BUT I'M NOT GAY)"Sesshomaru yelled as he suddenly lunged at inuyasha giving him a tight hug

"Sesshomaru please don't EVER touch me"Inuyasha mumbled against sesshoamru fluffy tail.

"IF YOU WERE QUEER, I'D STILL BE HERE, YEAR AFTER YEAR BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME, AND I KNOW THAT YOU! WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO, IF I TOLD YOU TODAY, "HEY! GUESS WHAT,I'M GAY!" (BUT I'M NOT GAY.) I'M HAPPY JUST BEING WITH YOU" Sesshomaru said as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha and began to twirl him around in a spinning hug.

"SHUT UP! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING THESE LINES!?"Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru spun him around

"SO WHAT SHOULD IT MATTER TO ME WHAT YOU! DO! IN! BED! WITH! GUYS?!"Sesshomaru yelled happily as he skipped towards camp

"SHUT UP I'M NOT GAY! KAGOMES GONNA HAVE MY PUP!"Inuyasha yelled as he kicked his legs trying to get free from sesshomarus hug

"IF YOU WERE GAY I'D SHOUT HOORAY! AND HERE I'D STAY, BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY"Sesshomaru said as he dropped inuyasha onto his feet and gripped his hands.

"Miroku what's happening?"Sango questioned as everyone at camp looked over to sesshomaru spinning Inuaysha around by his arms

"PUT ME DOWN!"inuyasha yelled

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO ALWAYS BE BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY, TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY,AND, AS THEY SAY, IT'S IN YOUR DNA,YOU'RE GAY!"Sesshomaru yelled as he gave dropped inuaysha onto the ground

"I'M NOT GAY!"Inuyasha yelled as he stood up

"If you were gay"Sesshomaru smiled brightly as he kissed inuyasha's ear

"…………..AHHH!! YOU JACK ASS DON'T KISS ANY PART OF ME!"Inuyasha said as he ran behind kagome

"Inuyasha why was sesshomaru singing?"Kagome questioned as everyone seemed slowly spread apart

"I don't know"Inuyasha said hiding behind kagomes back

"WHY WON'T YOU HUG ME!!!"Sesshomaru yelled as he fell onto the ground crying

"……………..."


	50. Locks of silver

Yes Im back :P did you miss me?^-^

Kagome are you okay?Inuyasha whispered as he placed his hand on her forehead

Shes been mumbling in her sleep all day I wonder if she could be sickSango sat next to Kagomes sleeping form.

Is Kagome going to be okay?Shippo asked as he stared down at the woman who had become a mother to him. He crawled under her arm and tried to shake her awake

Runt stop it, if she wants to sleep let her sleepInuyasha picked Shippo out from her arm and placed him on the ground.

Inu..yasha why.. are you..Kagome began to wake up from her sleep and reached her hand up into the air.

What is it KagomeInuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and leaned closer. Sango and Shippo also leaned in closer to see what she was going to say

kissing your brother..Kagome said as she opened her eyes and everyone was staring down at her.

slowly backed away from them too

also backed away slowly to the door

Is that what you were dreaming ofInuyashas eye started to twitch as Kagome yawned and sat up

Ah Lady kagomes up, how do you feel?Miroku asked as he entered the hunt with a bowl of water and a cloth for Kagomes head

I had a dream that inuyasha was kissing his brotherKagome said in a daze as she stared at Miroku who slowly began to walk out the door without saying anything. Sango soon fallowed with Shippo in her arms.

Wench I was worried about you and you AGH!Inuyasha let go of her hand and laid on the ground feeling disgusted with himself even though he hadnt done anything.

When did I fall asleep?Kagome asked as she tired to get up by couldnt

Kagome just lay there, you baby bump is already coming in so your have a hard time walking alreadyInuyasha said as he got up and placed the blanket back over her.

Already!Kagome said as she placed her hand on her stomach and yes, her baby bump had already started to slowly form.

But.. It wasnt there when I went to bed!Kagome

Its a demon baby, it grows much fasterInuyasha said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and brought her into his arms.

Kagome, no more sexInuyasha whispered as he looked into her eyes to see how strangely confused she was

We cant have sex when your carrying that demon baby, if we do then you could get hurtInuyasha said as he scooped her up in his arms.

Why are you being so loving?Kagome asked as she noticed how he was cuddling her

Mate.. your having my pupInuyasha said as he kissed her cheek and carried her out the door into the warm light.

So your going to be super sweet till I give birth?Kagome questioned as he smiled at her in that sweet way she very rarely ever saw. He carried her to the center of the village where all the village women along with sango had been sitting together.

CONGRADULATION! They all shouted as Inuyasha set kagome down next to sango

This is your as you call it baby shower, thats what you call it right?Sango said as her and all the other ladies of the village crowed around her and placed their gifts at Kagomes feet

Ill be back in 2 hours, dont move unless you have tooInuyasha said as he kissed her land and left without looking back.

Sango whys inuyasha acting like that?Kagome said as she touched her hand, it wasnt like him to be so sweet

When demons are having their babies they always act different, their more open to their emotions till the baby is bornSango explained as the other ladies began to chat among themselves

So Kagome are you excited?Yumi asked. She was Yukis mother and was very exicted for kagome, she loved children and knew Kagome would be a great mother.

I guess so, Im just so shocked by all of thisKagome said as she looked around to see that all the women were staring at her

Hey Kagome, try call inuyasha name and ask him to do something hed never doSango suggested as her and the other women all giggled

Why?Kagome asked confused

Just try, we know hell do itSango said as she knew from seeing it before, a male demon would do anything his pregnant mate asked

InuyashaKagome whispered

Yes? Is everything okay?inuyasha had appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye and was kneeling in front of her holding her hands looking up at her with worried eyes.

Cut your hairKagome knew for sure hed never do that. All the ladies including Sango gasped at Kagomes request

Inuyasha looked at her questioning if she really meant it or not

Are you sure?Inuyasha asked looking deeply into her eyes for an answer, he had never done this before, or at least not in a long time

YesKagome said sticking her tongue out at sango being very sure he wouldnt do it

As you wish mateInuyasha gripped his hair and in one quick slash with his nail. His locks of silver fell to the floor and he kneeled back in front of her

Is that all?Inuyasha said as he looked up at Kagome and kissed her hand. His hair was now just reaching his chin and everyone was so stunned to move.

-silence-

I I. I cant believe it youKagome sat there in awe at what had just happened

he did it! He really did it!kagomes mind was screaming as she stared at the short haired boy before her

Is it not short enough?Inuyasha asked concerned and he drew his nailed back out ready to cut it again

NO NO! its okay! You can go now!Kagome said as inuyasha smiled and disappeared into the forest

-silence-

KagomeSango slowly turned her head to Kagome still in shock

YesKagome said trying to also get over the shock

You have the power


	51. Kogas gift

"Inuyasha do you want some.. HOLY HELL!"Miroku dropped the bowl of soup he was going to offer inuyasha when he saw him.

"What happened to you?'Shippo jumped on top of his head to feel his hair

"Nothing, what were you going to say?"Inuyasha picked Shippo off his head and placed him off the floor. He picked up the bowl miroku dropped and poured some soup in it.

"Are you sure?"Miroku asked trying not to stare at how odd he looked

"Why are you acting like that?"Inuyasha said looking down at Shippo who was just staring wide-eyed at him

"Your hairs short"Shippo reached his hands up trying to reach it

"Yeah kagome asked me to cut it, so I just sliced it off"Inuyasha shrugeed as if it was nothing to even be concerned about

-With kagome-  
"So do you like your gifts?"Sango asked as she helped kagome carry back all the gifts she had received

"Yes, these baby clothes are really cute"Kagome looked down at the hand made clothes the women had given here, they were all natural colors good for either a boy or girl.

"I can't believe he really cut it off'Kagome looked down at the floor as they walked, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty

"I told you he'd do anything you ask, I wouldn't doubt it he's waiting for you right now. He but have figured out your late'Sango looked be hide them to see a rustling in the trees.

"Speak of the demon"Sango tapped kagome on the shoulder and when she turned around inuyasha was standing in front of her and scooped her up in his arms

"You shouldn't be walking"inuyasha held her to him tightly and began to walk with sango

"Your hair will grow back right?"Kagome touched his now extremely short hair and felt it's tips

"I don't know, I've never cut it before"Inuyasha looked down at her and kissed her forehead

"He's a demon kagome, it'll grow back"Sango placed her hand on kagomes shoulder. Kagome smiled and decided not to think about it.

"Welcome back!"Miroku greeted them at the door and let them inside

"We have a guest"Miroku announced as they entered the hut to see none other then Koga sitting on the floor throwing shippo in the air like a ball

"What do you want fleebag?"Inuyasha held kagome closer to him and growled at Koga

"I'm here to give my congratulations"Koga stood up and dropped shippo on the floor

"You've won the battle but not the war"Koga placed a tiny bag in kagomes hand and walked out of the hut.

"What'd he give you?"Inuyasha placed kagome on the ground gently and picked shippo off the ground

"Mm… I don't know.."Kagome pulled out what looked like a piece of jerky and stared at it

"Its demon food"Sango took it from kagomes hand and began to inspect it

"Dog demon food actually"Miroku pointed out

"Dog demon food?"Kagome and Inuyasha both asked looking at the brown wrinkly piece of meat.

"If I remember correctly this was supposed to be good for dog demon babies, it gives them something to chew on and helps them sleep'Miroku held the meat up to Inuyasha

"It smells alright"Inuyasha sniffed the meat before taking a bite out of it

"How is it?"Kagome asked looked at inuyasha who suddenly went very pale

"Come with me"Inuyasha scooped kagome up and ran out the door

"Was it not good?"Shippo said as he sniffed it

"Inuyasha where are we going?"Kagome leaded into his chest, as the cold need air rushed through them

"The lake"Inuyasha jumped through the trees and landed in an area that was covered in green lush grass and a pond that had the moonlights sparkle in it.

"Why are we here?"Kagome asked as she looked around

"Clothes"Inuyasha held out his hand

"What?"Kagome looked at him confused

"Give me your clothes, now!"Inuyasha looked at her and tapped his foot waiting. Kagome quickly undressed and placed her clothes in his hand. She shivered from the cold night air.

"Get in the water"Inuyasha placed kagomes clothes into the water and kagome slipped inside

"In-inuyasha"Kagome shivered from how cold the water was

"Yes"He pushed kagomes clothes back and forth within the water with his feet

"What are we doing"Kagome sunk into the water trying to get some warmth

"You smell like wolf, I won't have that"Inuyasha growled as he pulled kagome out of the water and placed her on his lap. He pulled her close and warmed her

"I'm sorry your cold, but it the pup smells the scent of that wolf he could hurt you"Inuyasha cradled her in his arms until he left her warm up again

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too"Kagome looked at her tummy and rubbed it

"I didn't tell you, Now shh go to sleep. You should smell like me again by the time morning comes"Inuyasha leaned against a tree as kagome slowly started to drift off to sleep

"I know your there"Inuyasha looked toward the nearest tree and none the less Sango and Miroku came out from behind the tree

"Get kagomes clothes out"Inuyasha looked over to sango who didn't complain

"I thought you were going to do something naughty to her for a moment"Miroku said as he took a seat next to inuyasha

"I'm not a pervert like you… and I can see what you're looking at"Inuyasha let out a low growl as mirokus turned his head away from kagomes sleeping form

"Where's shippo"Inuyasha stroked kagomes hair

"He's at the hut, we told him to stay inside"Sango said as she brought back kagomes clothes and began to dry them

"Wouldn't it be easier to just put more of yourself in her"Miroku questioned still looking away off into the trees

"I don't think her body could handle that right now"Inuyasha held kagome closer as he felt her skin start to get goose bumps again

"You could try being gentle"Sango suggested from over by the lake

"Gentle isn't any fun'

-Shippo-

"I wonder…"Shippo said as he crawled over to the dog demon food and sniffed it

"One bite wouldn't hurt.."Shippo thought as he bite into the meat

"Oh god.. this is…"Shippo ran outside and spit it out. He went back inside and laid near the fire place trying to get that awful taste out of his mouth

-with koga-

"I wonder if he tried that….

**Wanna guess what it is?:P**


	52. Demons are Bastards

**This chapter is far more… explicit then the others, be warned**

"that wolf penis" Koga laughed to himself as he thought of how disgusted they must feel

-with inuyasha-

"Kagome time to wake up"Inuyasha whispered as the morning sun started to peek through leafs of the tree above. The sky was free of clouds and the cool breeze was relaxing. Sango and Miroku laid together curled up against a tree near by.

"5 more minutes mom.."Kagome whispered as she curled up closer to his chest and tried to fall back asleep

"I'm not your mom wench, now time to wake up"Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek gently attempting to wake her up

"I don't wanna.."Like a child not waiting to go to school Kagome whined and brushed him away

"Your so dam difficult" Inuyasha kissed her forehead and held her tightly in his arms before jumping up into the branches above. He laid her back against the branches and sniffed her for anything scent of wolf she still might have on her, and nonetheless she had some.

'Disgusting wolf…'Inuyasha growled as he began to strip his clothes and lay them underneath kagome so that the tree wouldn't scratch her skin.

"Gentle…"Inuyasha thought as he hovered above her sleeping form and spread he legs with his hand

"Don't even think about it Inuyasha"Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him displeased

"You still smell like wolf, I need to fix that"Inuyasha drew circles with his claws along her stomach trying to get her to play along with him

"Your too rough, what if you hurt the baby"Kagome brushed his hand away and pouted

"Then how about, I don't use this one"Inuyasha pressed his thump against her already wet lips and she let out a little yelp of surprise

"What?"Kagome could only stare at him in confusion as he sat her up and had her turn around

"Hands and knees"Inuyasha could feel his voice becoming rough and deeper as his eyes began to turn red

'Not right now, I'm going to be gentle'Inuyasha fought back the urge to be rough and go full demon on her as she did what he asked

"Inuyasha, I don't think doing it doggy style will change anything"Kagome signed trying to convince him that the position didn't matter

"I already told you I'm not going to use that one, now shh this is going to hurt a lot more then the other did"Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and press her band against him

"Your not.. Inuyasha! That's not supposed to got there!"Kagome argued as she could feel him gently spreading her butt cheeks and pressing the tip against her.

"Trust me your love it when I'm done, now shh.. I'm trying to be gentle"Inuyasha growled as into her ear as he gripped her hips and pulled her back against him

"It hurts!"Kagome whined in pain as she could feel him slowly ripped her apart

"I know, I know, Shh, I'll be gentle I promise"He leaned forward just a little bit more each time but stopped the moment he could smell her salty tears

"I-it hurts"Kagome began to tear up as she could feel the blood dripping down her legs

"I'm sorry!"Inuyasha quickly hugged her tightly from behind and whispered sweet nothings into her ear trying to clam her. Her tears soon stopped and he put her back down

"I'll be gentle okay…"Inuyasha looked at her with his red eyes and as impossible as it seemed for a demon to do, he smiled

"I trust you"Kagome leaned down against the tree and took a deep breath

"I'm sorry"Inuyasha growled as he couldn't hold back anymore and shoved himself in her completely getting a sudden feeling of guilt when he heard Kagome whimpering in pain

"It.. its not as bad as when you took the other one"Kagome whispered as she held herself up and tried to relax

"Silly wench"Inuyasha gently make slow thrusts into her until he could feel her start to fully relax

"Kagome, here"Inuyasha placed his hand in front of her mouth and she looked back at him confused. He made a biting sound with his teeth and she bit down onto his hand not letting go.

"I promise, once the pain gone, your be begin me for more"Inuyasha wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her back against him and smirked. He bit down hard on her neck and she screamed loudly into his hand. With his teeth locked into her neck he began to slowly move in and out of her making her get used to him.

"Inuyasha"Kagomes voice still muffled by his hand reached his ears

"Let me guess.. my mate would like it.. to be a bit.. what's the word"Inuyasha removed his teeth from her neck and lapped his tongue at the blood

"harder.."Kagome whispered into his hand

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that"Inuyasha smirked as he removed his hand and began to slow down

"harder"Kagome spoke in her normal voice as Inuyasha suddenly stopped completely

"You've really shouldn't mumble"Inuyasha reached forward and pinched her nipples roughly twisting them around

"HARDER!"Kagome screamed as Inuyasha inwardly smiled

'Your sick'Inuyasha heard a voice echo in the back of his head

"See, I told you"Inuyasha wrapped his hands around kagomes waist and gently placed two fingers at her entrance. He pushed into her roughed making his fingers sink deeply into her

-with miroku and sango-

"Did you just hear kagome?"Miroku asked as him and Sango got up from the sound of kagome scream

"Yeah, I wonder where she is"Sango looked around and saw no sign of them.

-Back with inuyasha and kagome-

"Looks like your scream woke them up, how about you scream again to let them know where you are"Inuyasha whispered as he wiggled his fingers around inside her will pushing harder into her from the back.

"Y.. your su…such a bastard"Kagome whispered as she stare down to see Miroku and Sango walking under the tree

"How long can you go without screaming my name"Inuyasha licked along kagomes ear and used his thump to nip at her little nub making her jump

"I.. I hate you'Kagome groaned softly trying to pull away from him

"If you pull down your on my fingers and if you pull back I'm just going to sink deeper into you"Inuyasha whispered into her ear making her shiver

"Your not playing far"Kagome leaned down against the branch and dug her nails into the tree trying her best not to let out any noise as Inuyasha mercilessly pleasured her.  
His fingers were like magic touching her just the way she loved and even if it was wrong she loved the way he was doing her back there.

"Demons don't play far, I want you to scream"Inuyasha quickly sat up pulling kagome with him so that she was ridding him. He pushed an extra finger into her and smirked at how she covered her mouth and her face was turning all red.

"No"Kagome whimpered as she fought off the need to cum

"You shouldn't hold things in kagome, that can't be health"Inuyasha whispered as he could feel her walls tighten trying to hold back the impulse to explode

"Inuyasha please.. Mercy"Kagome laid her head back against his chest and looked up into his red eyes begging or mercy

"Sorry mate no can do"Inuyasha kissed her lips and thrust his fingers as deeper into her as possible before giving her the pounding of a live time from behind

'SHOW SOME MERCY!'Inuyasha should hear the voice in the back of his head screaming

'I am'Inuyasha thought as kagome screamed into his mouth muffling her loud moaning that sound more like a horror movie screaming

"Good girl"Inuyasha whispered as he thrusts deeply into her from behind and released all his seed into her making sure she was full

"If that was gentle.. I'd love to see what rough was"Kagome whispered as she looked up into his red eyes

"You're my mate now, fully"Inuyasha kissed her lips and looked down at the large crescent mark where he had bitten. It was now turning from red to silver and he smiled

"Sorry if I was too rough"Inuyasha whispered as his eyes turned golden and he ear flattened

"It's okay, it did feel wonderful"Kagome smiled as she pushed his ears back up

"This might hurt okay?"Inuyasha warned before he pulled out of her and she winced

"Does it look bad?"Kagome asked feeling like she had just lost her virginity all over again

"It's bleeding"inuyasha ears flattened back against his head as he scooped kagome up gentle and jumped into the lake. He went and gathered up their clothes before going back to see that kagome was attempting to stand up

"Can't walk?"Inuyasha helped her up and quickly dressed her before scooping her back up again

"I'm fine"Kagome patted his chest

"You're pregnant and I just gave you the fuckin of a life time"Inuyasha kissed her forehead as he began to carry her back

"Do I still smell like wolf?"Kagome asked looking up at him as he raced through the trees

"Not even close" 


	53. Ikuto

The months went by quickly and nothing much seemed to change except inuyasha hair had finally down back out.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be walking around so much"Inuyasha complained as he walked into the hut to see kagome standing up. Her belly was protruding at least 6-10 inches from the rest of her as she walked leaning back

"I'm fine"Kagome waved her hand and sat down

"Not fine"Inuyasha sat next to her and kissed her cheek. He had become very affectionate over the past few months and couldn't wait his, no their pup

"Inuyasha…"Kagome gripped his hand quickly and buried her face into his shirt

"What's wrong"Inuyasha held her tightly smelling her salty tears

"It's coming!"Kagome gripped his hand tighter as she could feel her water break

"OH CRAP! SANGO! SANGO!"Inuyasha yelled as he helped kagome sit up

"What?… OH MY GOD!"Sango rushed over to kagome who she could clearly see was going into labor

"Inuyasha go get Kaede!"Sango yelled as she tried to relax kagome who was having the worse pain of her life

"OKAY!"

Moments later Kaede came into the hut fallowed by 3 other women. One was carrying a pot, the other cloth, and the last one was carrying a knife

"Inuyasha you stay out side"Sango popped her head out and shut the door not wanting him to enter.

"Dammit I hope she's okay"Inuyasha leaned against the door and listened to kagome starting to scream in pain

"AHH! INUYASHA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"Kagome screamed as Inuyasha slowly backed away from the door.

"You see, You really shouldn't go in there"Miroku sat outside with Inuyasha as they listened to kagomes terrible screams.

"Inuyasha"Sesshomaru emerged from the forest fallowed by rin and jaken. He moved over and stood in front of him

"What do you want!"Inuyasha stood up prepared to fight

"I'm not here to fight, I wish to see my nephew"Sesshomaru turned towards the hut and just like that the screaming stopped

"How do you know it's a boy?"Rin asked pulling on Sesshomarus arm

"I can smell it"Sesshomaru stepped aside as Inuyasha rushed into the hut and kneeled beside a very tired kagome

"You weren't in here"Kagome whispered looking up at him

"Sango told me not to be"Inuyasha swiped the sweat from her forehead with the wet cloth soaking in water

"You better be in here next time or I'm holding it in"Kagome laughed a bit at how Inuyasha just smiled at her

"Kagome here"Sango helped kagome up and placed the tiny boy in kagomes arms

"It's a boy"Inuyasha whispered looking at him. His eyes slowly began to open to reveal two amber colored eyes that complemented his dark brown hair.

"naaaa"The baby made a naa sound as inuyasha held his finger out to him

"What should we name him?"Inuyasha whispered as the baby began to grab his finger

"How about…Ikuto"Kagome whispered back as they both looked down at their little boy

"Ikuto it is"Inuyasha smiled and placed a kiss on kagomes forehead

"That name seems nice"Sesshomaru leaned against the door and looked at the happy couple

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"Kagome asked not so much scared by more curious

"I have a gift"Sesshomaru said as he walked towards them

"Here.. it was our fathers"Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a pair of draggers formed from their fathers fangs

"When he grows up, tell him… uncle sesshomaru wanted him to have them"Sesshomaru got up and walked towards the door

"Wait!"Inuyasha stood up quickly and walked towards sesshomaru

"You tell him that… your be seeing him a lot"Inuyasha placed the draggers back in Sesshomarus hand at to his surprise…

"Your alright"Sesshomaru placed a hand on his head and walked away

"Kagome"Inuyasha said as he walked back toward her

"The wells open"Inuyasha whispered looking at her. He had learned just last month that the well had reopened

"So?"Kagome questioned

"Don't you want to go back?"Inuyasha took ikuto from her arms

"No, I'm happy here"****

END!


End file.
